Madness
by X Never Marks the Spot
Summary: Hagrid has been infected with a sickness that makes you act on your hatred. What happens when he goes too far with Draco? Will Hermione, Harry, and Ron be able to set aside their differences to help Draco? Will Hogwarts be able to stop this disease before it spreads? Draco whump. Possible Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters.**_

* * *

-Harry POV-

I strut into the grand hall like I own the place. I won the Quidditch game. I beat Malfoy and Slytherin, but I don't give them a second thought as I see my friends waiting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione waves me over enthusiastically with a large, toothy grin. I stroll over and sit down, my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sitting at either side of me.

"You did it, Harry! It was so awesome when you were flying and that Slytherin tried to push you off your broom and you were like 'Nope' and then-" Ron energetically says, recounting the events of the match in his own words.

I'm only half listening to the rest of his story, my mind is focused on looking at the rest of Gryffindor. Everyone at the table is smiling broadly, realizing this makes my smile double in size.

"-and then when that bludger came at you-" He stops abruptly when Hermione interrupts him with the raising of her hand.

"I think Harry knows what happened," she says. "You don't have to recite it play-by-play to him."

Ron's eyes flick to me, before he stutters out an apology. "Oh, right. Sorry, Harry," Ron say, slowly returning his attention to the chicken on his plate.

I then proceed to chow down on my food like I haven't eaten in days. Quiditch will do that to you.

As I eat, my eyes land on my longtime friend Hagrid who is seated up at the teachers table. He's on the far-right side, Professor Snape directly beside him, who, in comparison to Hagrid, looks rather puny.

Hagrid looks like his mind is elsewhere. His usually bright eyes are glazed over and his lips are moving like he is muttering something. I also notice that his large hand is wrapped up in the fabric of his shirt, his hand twisting the material back and forth restlessly.

"Promise?" Hermione says.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Er, what?" I ask, confused.

She rolls her eyes, like it's _my_ fault I wasn't listening. "I said this is our third year and you guys need to start studying if you want to make it to fourth year," She says. "Surprised you made it this far," She adds, crossing her robe-clad arms. "So, do you promise to study with me at least twice a week?" She asks, evidently for the second time, but I feel like her request is more of a command.

I deftly nod my head, my hands grabbing and shoving a muffin into my mouth to end the conversation.

Dinner is over before I know it, and everyone is heading back to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. By everyone, I mean Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and some Ravenclaw kids. Merlin forbid any Slytherin show up, we'd probably toss them out. Stuck up pricks, the lot of them.

Ron, Hermione, and I start walking through the halls, but we don't even attempt talk to each other. It would be futile to try and be heard over the deafening roar of the other students. Everyone is yelling and hooting at the top of their lungs, most going red in the face because of it.

We make it to the Gryffindor common room and things rapidly escalate.

Personally, I don't mind that there are fireworks going off and randomly slamming into people, but Hermione sure does.

"EXCUSE ME!" She shouts, swinging her arms about wildly, but to no avail. She then huffs and stands in the middle of the room, as if that'll get someone's attention.

After putting out a couple of fires she had had enough.

"I'm going to the library, I suggest you do the same." And with that she stalked out of here.

I sigh and turn to Ron, tugging at and loosening my Gryffindor colored tie. "We probably should study for tomorrow," I yell over the ear-splitting noise.

He nods, his fiery red hair bouncing up and down with the movement. "Yeah, sure. But can't we celebrate for a little while?"

 _'I did just win the most anticipated game of the season'_ I think, reasoning it out in my head, which always leads to me making a mistake, yet I continue to do it. "Okay," I say. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

-Hermione POV-

 _'I can't believe them, they would never have gotten this far without me, it's time they start pulling their own weight'_ I think sourly, entering the dimly lit library.

I slowly browse through the sections, thinking of all my classes and which I need to study for, though that is a brief list. I run my hand along the stacked books as I search, reveling in the comforting feel of book covers. My hand lands on _'Potions and ingredients by L.P. Sledge'_ I pull it out and find a table in the corner.

The book is old and worn, like most in the Hogwart's library.

I skim through the pages, my eyes flitting from potion name to its ingredients, using my memory technique to retain the information I am reading.

I look up when I hear someone else enter the library.

 _'That's weird, I'm usually the only one in here at this time. Not even the librarian is here tonight, most nights she'll leave the door open until midnight, and then come and lock up'_

I slide out of the small wooden chair that I was sitting in, and peer around the corner. A sigh of annoyance escapes my lips when I see who it is. "Of course," I mutter.

None other than Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, and my sworn enemy, is looking through the transfiguration section.

 _'Maybe if he doesn't see me he'll go away?'_ I think hopefully. The minute my thought is complete though I realize I can't see him anymore. _'Crap'_ I quickly grab my book, quietly closing it and clutching it to my chest, and rush into the nearest room I see.

My breath comes in harsh pants as I back up into the room and slowly pull the door shut. It latches shut with an audible click.

The room is dark, but I don't take much notice, all of my attention is focused looking through the small window on the door. The window lets in little light and is covered in dry, crusty dirt.

I rub at it with my robe sleeve, hoping to be able to get a clear view of the outside world.

Just as I get most of the dirt off, Malfoy walks right in front of the window. I duck out of sight and listen intently, trying to slow my breathing.

I can hear him humming something. My face contorts into confusion. _'I didn't know Malfoy listened to music, it's just too normal'_ I slowly peak my head up when the humming becomes distant. Malfoy is a few feet from me, he's leaning casually against the wall, flipping through a book lazily.

I can see the side of his face. _'He looks so innocent when he thinks no one is looking'_ He flips through a few more pages when a smile graces his lips.

It's small and hardly noticeable, but makes me smile none the less. _'He may be a prat, but damn is he a good-looking prat'_ I get lost on that train of thought until I realize what I'm thinking. _'Ew, Hermione since when are you attracted to Malfoy?'_ I shake my head, attempting to rid it of those particular thoughts.

Just when he looks like he is going to leave I see Hagrid standing just out of Malfoy's line of sight, ducking behind a shelf. The sight is a bit comical, to be honest. A half-giant attempting to hide behind a book shelf that is a good foot shorter than he is.

Hagrid pulls out his umbrella and points it at Draco, who is setting the book back on the shelf.

"Silencio!" Hagrid yells, the word coming out gruff and oddly dark.

I recognize it immediately. It's a silencing charm, but why is Hagrid using it on Malfoy?

Draco whips his head around and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. His bright gray eyes go wide with obvious terror and he tries to scamper away. However, Hagrid predicted this move and is already grasping Malfoy's remarkably thin arm.

Hagrid roughly pulls him back and grabs his neck, his large hand wrapping itself around Draco's throat. He slides Malfoy up the book case, holding him only by his neck. Draco struggles, landing a few good kicks, probably just lucky placement of his flailing legs, though not lucky enough, as Hagrid pulls him from the bookcase then slams him back into it, effectively stopping Draco's effort to break free.

I'd seen enough, I grab the door handle and pull but it's locked.

I frantically pull again and again until I hear Hagrid's faint words travel to my ears. "Yeh little git, yeh almos' get Buckbeak killed, yeh undermine me in me class an' I'm here to make yeh pay fer it all," He whispers into Draco's ear, though his deep voice carries.

Draco opens his mouth again, no doubt to try and appease Hagrid, who is practically fuming at the ears, but Hagrid hits him several times in the abdomen.

Draco is doubled over, no doubt trying to catch his breath when he is thrown to the ground. He starts inching away, pushing his feet against the ground to slide him backward, and away from Hagrid, but Hagrid puts his foot on Malfoy's arm. Hagrid's boot lifts into the air and is brought right back down on Draco's hand with immense force.

I hear the crack of bones.

I put my hand over my mouth in order not to be sick. Draco is probably screaming as loud as he can, but not a sound is heard.

I kick with all my might and I ram my shoulder into the door, but it has no affect. Looking out the small window again I see Hagrid tightly holding Draco's forearms and whispering more, but I can't hear anything over the blood rushing in my ears.

I feel something poke me in the ribs and look down. It's my wand. I had totally forgot about it, pulling it out I point it at the door. "Alohomora!" I shout.

The door opens and relief floods me, but it's short lived. I run out, wand at the ready and freeze at what I see. Hagrid has his belt in his hand and it is steadily dripping blood onto the wooden floor, the red seeping in and staining the wood panels.

I search for Malfoy and find him awkwardly propped up on one elbow not five feet away.

Draco's tear ridden face has a long slash starting at the left side of his forehead and crossing his face all the way to the right side of his chin, blood weeping from the wound. The blood mixes with tears and I know I will never un-see his face in this state.

He looks surprised to see me. I wipe tears out of my eyes _'When did I start crying?'_ and point my wand shakily at Hagrid.

"'Ermione," He says, looking horrified, but I hold my wand toward him, and if it wavers nobody mentions it.

"I don' know wha' came o'er me." He drops his belt and looks at his hands and starts crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He advances towards Draco who has his back pressed against the wall as if he wants it to swallow him.

I step in between them with my back to Draco. "Don't," I warn, a dangerous tone to my voice.

"Please, 'Ermione. Le' me explain," He begs, his hands shaking.

Times slows and think this over, after all, thinking is what I do best. I know Hagrid, known him for years. I know he wouldn't hurt a fly, so something must be going on, but he just attacked Draco right in front of my eyes. Should I stun him and get help? How long would a stunning charm even hold him?

After a minute I come to a conclusion.

"Go straight to your hut. Don't speak to anyone, clear? I'm going to get him," I motion to Malfoy, "to the Hospital wing and then-" Hagrid cuts me off.

"NO! If yeh take 'im ter the 'ospital, there'll be questions. I could go ter jail," He says. "The momen' he points 'is finger at me, 'at'll be it fer me."

I feel something protective in me spark at his words. "So, what, I should just leave him to his own devices? How could you be so cruel, I thought I knew you, but I guess I was wrong!" I yell.

He looks slightly taken aback. "Please, jus' give me some time," He begs.

I look at him with barely contained anger. "Half an hour. You have half an hour," I say.

"Thank yeh," He says as he takes off to his hut.

' _I shouldn't have let him go'_

I put my wand away and bend down in front of Draco. Pulling his head in between my hands, I inspect the large cut on his face.

"Oh my..." I trail off.

His lips are moving frantically, and his eyes are full of tears.

"Shh, I'll take care of everything," I promise.

Hefting him up and putting my arm around his small waist, we slowly make our way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

We reach the bathroom without incident.

I set him down on the ground slowly, but his face still screws up in pain.

"Um, Malfoy?" I awkwardly wait until his eyes lift to meet mine. "I'm going to get Harry and Ron. I'll be back as soon as I can, will you be okay until then?" I ask.

His trembling increases but he bobs his head up and down.

"Good, just, um, just don't move," I say as I back out of the bathroom.

I take off running to Gryffindor common room, my mind catching up with what I just witnessed.

 _'Why did Hagrid do that? Was he under some sort of spell? Or was that just Hagrid taking revenge out on Malfoy? Should I tell a teacher? What about Hagrid? Should I try and find him?_ ' So many questions. Too many questions, they're slowing me down, mentally and physically. I stop thinking as a band-aid solution, something which is extremely difficult for me to do.

The only thing that matters right now is getting to Harry and Ron.

I allow myself a small smile when I see the familiar painting that shows I have reached my destination.

"RedMickle," I say through harsh breaths.

The fat lady claps in approval of my password and moves. I rush in. Spotting Harry and Ron isn't a challenge, both are the center of attention, as per usual. They are standing on a table and drinking butterbeers happily.

 _'Well I'm about to ruin their day'_ I sprint toward them but stop in my tracks.

 _'Maybe I should get a teacher. Someone who would keep their mouth shut'_ I rack my brain for someone, anyone. I come up blank, first time that's ever happened. Looks like I've got to stick with Harry and Ron.

I continue toward them, but am distracted by someone yelling. "Look out!" But it's too late. I feel something slam into my head and then nothing but black.

* * *

I hear voices that sound like they're at the end of a tunnel. Short fragments of a conversation slip through, and I try to understand them.

"-could have killed her-"

"-accident. Didn't know-"

"-should have ducked-"

"-shh. Think she's waking up."

I open my eyes and they are immediately assaulted by bright lights. I clench them shut, groan, and smack my lips that I'm now noticing are extremely dry.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" A voice asks.

"Uhg, wha-what happened?" I ask groggily to the voice who I slowly realize belongs to Ron.

"You got hit by a firework," He answers shortly, sending a glare at a Hufflepuff boy who is wearing a concerned look and wringing his hands.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry questions.

I nod, but immediately stop when it sends shooting pains through my head. A warm hand appears on my shoulder and I follow the arm up to Ron's worried eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm good." I try to settle their nerves, but in reality, I feel like crap and have a nagging feeling like I'm forgetting something important.

 _'Maybe I should ask them about it,'_ I muse. _'Yeah, can't hurt'_

Looking up at them and I offer a tight smile. "Um, I, uh, I feel like I'm forgetting something," I inform them, my face scrunching up.

Ron rolls his eyes, and looks at Harry as if they're in on a joke I know nothing about. Harry, I note, doesn't return the look.

"Probably forgot to memorize some rules," Ron quips.

I feel anger twinge inside of me. "It was something important," I snap, "Guess I can't count on you to help me figure out what it was."

He throws his hands in the air. "I can't win with you, it was a joke."

I ignore him and turn towards Harry. "Please." I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah," he says, "Of course, 'Mione."

I look around, my unfocused eyes try scanning my surroundings.

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?" I ask Harry.

"Um, she may be taking care of Neville right now."

I give him a questioning glance.

"He may have 'accidentally fallen down some stairs'," He continues.

I close my eyes and bring my hand up to rest over them. "Just-just tell me what you did."

"Alright, Pomfrey wouldn't let us in to see you, so Neville said he could fake an injury, so we could get in here," He says.

 _'Last year I would have freaked out that someone was lying to a nurse, but being friends with Harry and Ron has changed me. I don't know if it's for the better or worse'_

I start to get up when both Harry and Ron lightly press me back down.

"Guys, I'm really worried about... Something. I just can't remember what. What if someone is hurt?" As soon as the words leave my mouth I get a feeling.

"Oh no. I think someone's hurt," I tell them.

Breathing is becoming difficult. _'Am I hyperventilating?'_ I feel a cold sweat break out on my forehead. _'Alright Hermione, calm down, you've read about this. Breathe in…1...2...3. Breathe Out...1...2...3...'_ I play the mantra in my head until my breathing becomes semi-regular again.

"Guys, someone could be hurt," I repeat, worry filling every inch of my being.

They share glances and then look back at me.

"Okay, I'll go and search what I can of the building," Harry says, "As long as you stay here."

I nod my head, carefully this time. "Alright, but promise me that you will help whoever it is. Even if it's Snape?" I insist.

He looks doubtful, but nods his head nonetheless.

I smile. "Thank you."

He leaves soon after, but Ron stays put, standing at the edge of my bed.

"Look, I'm sorry 'Mione," He starts, and I avoid his gaze, but listen intently to every word.

He sighs. "Would you let me explain?" He asks.

My head snaps up as I am bombarded with a memory.

" _Please, Ermione. Le' me explain."_

Hagrid!

"Hagrid was there!" I shout, causing Ron to jump.

"What? Hagrid was where?" He asks but I don't have time to answer.

"What are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey squeaks, looking affronted by the red-haired student.

"Oh, um... uh." Ron stumbles.

"Shoo. Out." She guides him out the door.

"FIND HAGRID!" I yell after him and hope he heard.

 _'Looks like I'm stuck in here for now'_

* * *

-Harry POV-

Wandering aimlessly through the silent halls is dangerous. It's just me and my thoughts... and maybe Peeves. Thoughts and I don't have a very good track record.

 _'What could Hermione have seen that freaked her so much?'_ I wonder.

 _'I hope no one's hurt. Not even Snape'_ I begrudgingly admit to myself.

I would love to want him hurt, but as Ron would say "My heroism would never allow that."

Peering into a classroom looking for something out of the ordinary, I hear footsteps advancing towards me.

Thinking fast, I hide behind some knight armor, my eyes wide on the lookout.

"He's won every match he's ever played. Got to be cheating. That's what Malfoy says." I hear the distinct voice of Crabbe and I can only assume that Goyle is with him, for it seems impossible to see one without the other.

'With my luck, should've seen that coming' I think dejectedly, resting my cheek on the cool, metal armor of the knight.

The footsteps fade away and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Cheating? They are a different breed of idiot," I mutter out loud as I spin on my heal and head the opposite direction of them.

Thirty minutes later and I'm beat, deciding to call it quits for the night. I turn around and start back to Gryffindor.

Things are silent until I pass Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I hear something and stop dead in my tracks. _'What is that?'_ I think.

Creeping up, I gently press my head against the door.

"Where did he go?" Someone harshly whispers.

I furrow my brow. _'I know that voice'_

I crack the door open and peak my head in and see a very recognizable silhouette. Snape.

"He just got up and left. I'm actually surprised he could stand. You should have seen him struggle," Myrtle recounts, her voice dipping into that weird 'poor puppy' tone.

 _'Who are they talking about?'_ I ask myself while sliding my head further into the room.

"You are useless!" He sneers at Myrtle who, at hearing his words, bursts into tears.

"It always comes back to how bad I am," She sobs.

I wince at how loud she is being, the noise is echoing everywhere.

"Quiet," Snape snaps, stalking toward the door.

I start to back up into the hall, but it's too late, Snape has already reached me. He looks down with disgust.

"Um, I can explain," I offer lamely.

He grabs the front of my robe and pulls me up.

"Have you seen him? And don't even think about lying to me," He harshly whisper.

"I don't even know who you're talking about, okay?" I reply while pulling my robe out of his hands.

"Draco. Have you seen Draco?" He says rudely, but I can hear the underlying concern.

"What? No. Is he hurt or something?" I ask, thinking that maybe he is the one Hermione told me to look for.

Snape looks at me as if sizing me up.

I straighten my back and square my shoulders, trying to look taller.

"Get back to your house. I believe you have some celebrating to do, Mr. Potter," He says in a very Snape like manner.

 _'Guess I didn't pass his little test'_

He turns around and starts walking at a brisk pace down the dark corridors.

 _'I really should get back'_ My body doesn't move an inch.

I stare at his back which is become less visible by the second.

 _'Why should I care if Malfoy's hurt?'_ I try to reason with myself.

"Shit," I mutter as I chase after Snape.

I quickly catch up and fall in step next to him. He looks over at me and rolls his dark, almost black eyes that unnerve even the fiercest opponents.

"Think you're above the rules now, Mr. Potter?" He asks, his voice dripping with disdain.

I snort at his comment. _'You're one to talk about being above the rules, huh?'_ The thought brings a smirk to my face, which is swiftly replaced by a look of confusion.

"What's happened to Draco?" I question in, what I hope was, a casual voice.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "On a first name basis are you two?"

Scoffing at the mere thought of being friends with Malfoy, I stop walking.

"You know what? Forget I asked," I yell to him. "Forget I was even here." And with that I march the other direction, only make it a few steps before he calls out to me.

"Wait."

The word makes me stop walking and I tilt my head, so I can hear what else he has to say. I hear footsteps come near me and finally turn around to face him.

He gets right in front me and looks like he is having an inner battle with himself.

After about a minute of silence he sighs and looks defeated. "I will need your assistance," He says although it sounds strangled.

I study his face for any signs of deceit, but turn up empty.

"What do you need me for?" He starts walking and I follow behind, awaiting an answer.

"Do you have your wand with you?"

I answer by pulling it out of my pocket and showing him.

"Good, I trust you have learned some rudimentary healing spells."

It wasn't a question, but I nod anyway.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't you?" I ask timidly, not expecting the reason he tells me.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters.**_

* * *

-Harry POV-

After asking my question, Snape turns to me and gives me an enraged look with an added growl that makes me want to look away.

"Some fool broke into my office and destroyed everything," He spits the sentence like it tastes vile. "They destroyed my wand."

 _'Who would destroy a wizard's wand? That's like the most important thing to a wizard'_ I ponder. I'm deep in thought, trying to figure out who is horrible enough to do such a thing and who is stupid enough to do such a thing to _Snape_.

Suddenly we stop walking, Snape's immobile form blocking my view of what he is looking at. I move my head to the side enough to see the corridor in front of us.

"Who's there?" Snape demands.

Someone is sitting on the ground, their legs sprawled out into the middle of the hall.

"Show yourself," He says.

The shape struggles onto its feet and shuffles forward into the dim light. My eyes go wide, and I stop myself from taking a step back.

It's Draco, except he is deathly pale and covered in blood. He is protectively holding his right hand against his body and his eyes shine, but no tears are falling.

Snape rushes forward catching Draco right as his knees buckle and he drops. Snape cradles him as he lowers him to the ground delicately.

"Are you okay?" Snape asks in an unusually soft tone.

Draco nods, but his battered body outright contradicts that answer.

Snape is hovering above him, looking over every inch of his student, his eyes methodically go from left to right across Draco.

"That was incredibly idiotic of you, to run off like that," Snape berates, but there is no real malice in his tone.

After his initial examination, Snape pulls out a cloth from his pocket and presses it to the large cut on Draco's face. Draco winces, but doesn't make a sound.

I stare at all the blood and wonder how that much damage could have been inflicted on someone. Just when I think they had forgotten I was there, Snape's hand shoots out in my direction and he snaps his fingers. I take that as my invitation to approach them.

I cautiously step forward and draw my wand.

Draco's breathing becomes erratic at the sight of me and my wand advancing toward him. He starts shaking his head and backing up, only to be stopped by hitting a wall.

"Draco, calm down. I asked him to help." Snape settles him and rests his hands on the boy's shoulders to steady him.

Snape looks at me and nods.

"Vulnera Sanentur," I say while pointing my wand at the deep gash on Draco's face. It closes and fades but doesn't disappear. "Sorry, I haven't had a lot of practice with that one," I say, wishing I'd paid closer attention to Hermione.

I heal some of the smaller cuts and then ask for his hand. He looks fearful, but places it forward anyway.

I suppress the urge to look away from the mangled hand. It looks as though every bone in his hand has been fractured in some way.

"What happened?" I ask before I can stop myself.

The only response I get is a lone tear running down his sharp cheek bone.

I look to Snape for answers. "Tell me what happened."

He looks at me then to Draco then back at me.

"I don't fully know. You see Potter, Draco has been silenced. He cannot speak. At least not until the charm wears off. So, I won't know what happened until then," His tone is patronizing. "Now if you wouldn't mind," He says while gesturing to Draco's hand.

Glaring at him, I pull Draco's hand onto my lap.

"Ferula," I say while flicking my wrist. _'Please work. Please don't make the bones disappear'_ I hope in my head as I wait to see what happens.

The bones slide and shift back into place, mending where they must. After that it becomes wrapped in a bandage.

I swallow thickly and consider Draco's grey eyes. _'He looks frightened and in pain'_ I note, although it's not really that hard of a conclusion to come to.

Snape clears his throat loudly, drawing my attention away from Malfoy.

"Surprised you could pull that one off," Snape says mockingly, I can tell.

I look at him with anger and stand up to my full height, which isn't tall, but he is kneeling, so I am above him.

"I just helped him and the only thank you I get is your rude comment?" I shout.

 _'Why am I getting so mad about this?'_ I ask myself, but don't dwell on it because blazing rage fills me.

"How dare you speak to me like that," He snaps back.

"You know what? Screw you!" I yell and then I'm out of there. Leaving behind an angry professor and a confused classmate.

* * *

-Ron POV-

 _'Wonder if Harry found anything?'_ I think as I walk back to the castle. _'I went through all the trouble of sneaking out of the castle and making my way to Hagrids hut, only for the guy to not even be there'_ I trudge up to the school, my feet dragging on the dirt.

I slide back inside the castle and head for the hospital wing.

My silent walk is interrupted by shouting down the hall. I dash to the nearest door only to find it locked.

"Come on," I pull on it again, but it doesn't open. "Bloody hell." I get on the ground in the shadows and hold my breath.

Footsteps are echoing loudly making it so that I can't place how close the person is. I press myself tightly against the wall, but the person still trips over me.

They hit the ground hard. I look at the person who just elbowed me in the face and am surprised to see it's Harry.

The moment he recovers from landing on the ground he scrambles for his wand.

"No. No, Harry it's me. Ron," I say quickly with my hands in a non-threatening form.

I see the recognition hit him like a slap in the face. He stands up and offers me a hand, which I gladly accept.

"Where have you been? Who were you shouting at?" I ask in a whisper. He looks at me oddly and then answers.

"I was searching the halls, like I said I was going to do, when I came across Snape..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters._**

-Ron Pov-

"So Malfoy was the one Hermione was talking about?" I ask making sure I completely understand what Harry was telling me. He nods his head as we turn a corner. "We need to get back to Hermione," I say. "Maybe she can help us figure out what exactly happened." Again Harry nods in confirmation. We creep up to the medical wing door and listen for movement inside. I mouth the words 'see anything' to Harry who had just peeked through the crack in the door. "It's empty," He says, jerking his head in the direction of the hallway. "But I don't know for how much longer," He answer. "Then we better hurry."

We tiptoe in and "hide" behind the thin curtains in Hermione's section, though if someone were to just look our way, they would undoubtably see us. Once we're sure we're alone I turn around and lightly shake Hermione awake. "Hey, 'Mione, you need to wake up," I encourage her. She splits open her eyes and looks at me, but I can tell she's not fully aware of much at the moment. "'Mione we found who you told us about," Harry informs her. Her eyes widen and she sits up. 'That woke her up' I think, surprised.

"It was Malfoy," Harry whispers. "He was in pretty bad shape." "Is he okay?" She asks, concern evident in her voice. "He's with Snape," Harry says, receiving a glare as response to his words. "That doesn't answer my question, Harry?" She tries again. I look at Harry and wait to see if he answers. "Yeah he's okay. I had to perform some healing magic, but it worked and now he's with Snape," Harry says quickly, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"What happened to him, Hermione?" I ask. She looks away, tears welling up in her eyes. "It was Hagrid. He did it," She replies quietly. "Hagrid?" Harry questions disbelievingly. "Well, Draco must have done something to provoke him. Right?" Harry asks, pleadingly. She shakes her head, making her hair fall in her face.  
"He did nothing. I remembered what happened a few minutes after you left and couldn't tell you," She explains. "Draco was in the library reading a book when Hagrid attacked him. I pulled my wand on Hagrid who, the second he saw me, looked horrified of what he had done," She continues.

I can't tear my eyes away from her, the story keeping me from moving, for fear of missing something. "Hagrid said he was sorry and that he wanted to explain. I told him I would give him an hour while I got Draco help," She hesitates a second before resuming. "I came to get you guys and that's when I got knocked out," She finishes her story, breathing heavily and with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

We sit in silence, each absorbing and coming to terms with this information until Hermione turns to Harry. "Why did you have to heal Draco? Why couldn't Professor Snape do it?" She inquires with a tilt of her head. 'Good ol' Hermione, always asking the questions I don't even think to ask' I think with a fond smile. "Someone broke into Snape's office and leveled the place. They even broke his wand," Harry recalls. "What does all of this mean?" I ask, staring intently at both Hermione and Harry.

-Hermione POV-

'What _does_ this mean? Come on Hermione think' I close my eyes in order to concentrate, but every time I do that I see Draco's frightened face. Those scared eyes, the long, bloody gash across his pale face. 'Go away, I'm trying to figure something out' After a few minutes, it hits me. My eyes snap open. "Fictus Morbo!" I shout.  
"Shh." Ron and Harry say in unison. "What is faktors merbo?" Ron asks, completely unaware of how much he is butching the words. I roll my eyes. "Fictus Morbo," I enunciate clearly. "It's a disease that is produced by a plant called Fictus Herba. It fits perfectly." Ron sighs impatiently. "What fits perfectly? Explain in the simplest terms for those of us that aren't fluent in science talk," He says.

"Okay," I start. "So, a few days ago I saw a strange looking plant outside of Hagrid's hut and, of course, I searched the library until I could identify it." Ron snorts and turns to Harry. "Of course," He says in a high pitched voice. I just glare and ignore him. "Turned out to be Fictus Herba, the plant that caused all of this. I told Hagrid the risks and he brushed me off saying that he could handle it," I pause to catch my breath before continuing. "Once the plant reaches a certain stage it releases a toxin that causes people to act on their feelings. Mainly hatred." Harry nods his head telling me to go on. "But once the toxin infects someone it morphs into a disease that can spread from person to person just like any other disease."

"We have to tell someone," Ron states loudly. "Yes we do, but there's something else you need to know," I say. "The disease attacks weaker blood. Which means that muggle-borns and half-bloods will get the disease, but pure-bloods should be safe from the worst of it." I look pointedly at Ron. "Okay, I'll stick by Harry, make sure no one attacks him," Ron says proudly, placing his hands on his hips. "Or that he attacks someone. Remember Ron, we've all been exposed," I remind him. "Okay, but I don't think _Harry_ will be hurting anyone," Ron says as he and Harry leave to go and inform Dumbledore of the impending situation.

I lay back down and close my eyes trying to fall back asleep, knowing I'm not of much use to them, now that they know what's going on and are going to tell Dumbledore, my part is finished. 'What if someone hurts him again?' My mind thinks. I shift uncomfortably in the small cot. 'A lot of people don't like him' I open my eyes and they settle on the white ceiling. 'I'm not going to get any sleep until I know he's safe, am I?' I ask myself, shaking my head for I know the answer. I pull the scratchy blanket off of my legs and hop to the ground. The floor is freezing, but I slip on my shoes and pull on a brown jumper.

The door creaks lightly as I slip out, thankfully going unnoticed, because I don't know what my excuse would be. I get down the long corridor before I realize I have no idea where he is. I contemplate just heading back to the infirmary and attempting to sleep it off, but I know I can't do that. 'Since when do I go out of my comfort zone for Malfoy?' I walk silently through the passageway racking my brain for any idea where he could be.

I have seen him hiding in room 233 in between classes. 'Why do I remember that?' I turn around and amble toward my set destination. "231...232...233. Aha!" I smile in triumph and gaze through the window on the door. I see him with his head bowed, his body is slumped against the far left wall and his arms are wrapped around his abdomen in a protective manner. The reassuring rise and fall of his chest indicates he is unconscious. His platinum blond hair is obscuring my view of his face. 'Please be okay' I open the door and walk in.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters._**

* * *

-Hermione POV-

I creep toward my unconscious classmate and kneel down in front of him, my slightly concerned eyes scanning him over, checking for any life-threatening injuries. Something inside compels me to push his hair out of his face, for it is falling in front of his eyes. I reach out a tentative and somewhat shaking hand and brush the platinum-blond hair away from his eyes, to reveal long, dark eyelashes. They contrast strongly with his pale complexion and light hair, but in an enjoyable sort of way. My gaze travels from his eyes to his pointed nose and angular cheek bones. 'He really is quite pleasing to look at' My hand lingers on his forehead for a second and I feel the heat resonating from him, only now taking note of the slightly flushed cheeks.

"Remove your hand or I will rip it off your arm and beat you to death with it," He rasps out, coughing loudly. My hand snaps back at the sound of his voice, and I hold it close to my chest. "I-I thought you were sleeping," I stutter as way of explanation, my cheeks turning a bright red. He smirks without opening his eyes, something which irks me. "Taking advantage of me while I sleep, Mudblood?" He asks, his voice still sounding weak, which in turn weakens his jibe at me. I snort at his comment, old habits taking over at the taunting voice of Malfoy. "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I was just making sure you weren't dead," I retort without the usual malice behind my words. It's kind of hard to kick a man when he's down.

He opens his stormy gray eyes and stares at me, doesn't say anything, just stares. "Not that I'd care," I say quickly. "If you died that is." I trail off, knowing the words aren't true but not having much else to say in response to his icy stare. After a second of silence, his eyes flick to the side and he furrows his brow, as if remembering something. Another beat of silence passes. "Why'd you help me?" He asks suddenly, his attention now directly on me. Real confusion is in his eyes, which causes me to answer without any jokes about him being saved by a Griffindor.

"You were in danger," I answer with an easy smile. "I would have done the same for anyone." He looks uncomfortable with my answer, avoiding eye contact, and muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'damn it' He then pulls his head up, making blond hair fall in his face, yet again. "Um, thank you, Granger," He says with a only a hint of the immense awkwardness he must be feeling. "No problem." We sit for a tense moment, neither of us knowing exactly what to say.

"So, why do you hide out in here?" I ask, breaking the tension with a question I have actually wondered about for a while now.

"Oh, here?" He asks with a quickly hidden smile. "I, uh, I don't know," He shrugs, his eyes doing a fast glance over the small room. "Always made me feel safe, I suppose," He mutters. "Once, in my first year, I was stressing about getting good grades, after all, we'd just gotten our first real results back. And, um, I wasn't top of all my classes." I smirk at that, knowing that was because of me, but frown slightly at the look of sadness in his eyes. "So, I started studying every spare second I had, which of course led to me losing sleep and skipping meals," He says, his voice distant and his mind completely submerged in the past.

"After about a month of this, me studying, taking the test and passing with flying colors, but still coming in second in my year, Severus came in late one night, interrupting my study time, and drug me off to this room," He says with a sort of fond smile quirking up the ends of his lips. I take notice of his slip in using Snape's first name, but don't mention it. "And he told me that I had to sit in this empty classroom until I relaxed. This proved difficult, for I couldn't properly relax knowing that my father would be disappointed in me for not being the best, because we Malfoy's are always the best at everything," He pauses to take a breath, and winces slightly at the motion.

"Anyway, I finally calmed down enough to eat a meal and get some sleep, and ever since, whenever I'm stressed or overwhelmed I come here." He finishes quickly. I send a look up to him and see that he has snapped back to reality and is probably berating himself for revealing that about him to his sworn enemy. I try to offer a smile, but am only met with a glare.

"Why did that oaf attack me?" He questions, effectively changing conversation topics. "It wasn't his fault," I answer, immediately jumping to the aid of Hagrid, but stop and revise my words. "Well, it was, but not really," I say, fully aware of how lame of an excuse it was. "How was that not his bloody fault? You saw what he did to me, right?" Draco growls, getting worked up quickly. "Thank Merlin that stupid silencing charm wore off," He continues. "And where did that barbarian learn how to do a charm like that, anyway?" I shrug, putting on my most innocent face. "Probably just picked it up somewhere," I offer. He scoffs, but accepts my explanation.

After another long minute of him fuming about what happened, he stops mid-rant, turning his eyes accusingly at me. "What did you mean it wasn't his fault?" He interrogates, his words cold. I merely shrug, knowing it will bother him. And it indeed does. He rolls his eyes and asks again, being more explicit than before. "Earlier, you said it was his fault but it wasn't, what did you mean?" I make a big show of remembering the conversation, even slapping my forehead for added effect.

"Well, you see, it was this disease called Fictus Morbo, it comes fro-" He cuts off the rest of my sentence with a raised hand. "I know what it is," He says in a condescending tone, harshly reminding me this is Malfoy I'm talking to. He seems to take note of my drastic shift in mood, and adds on to his words. "I am second in all of my classes, you know." My eyes flash up and I stare at him. It takes me a second to realize Draco Malfoy just made an inside joke with me, Hermione Granger.

A smile graces my lips as I get back to what we were talking about. "Um, that's actually why I'm here, you see, a lot of people... Don't enjoy your presence," I say, trying to be as nice as possible. "We should really get somewhere safe like... Erm, not here." He nods his head, but I can see that he is silently laughing at me. He then makes it unsteadily to his feet, swaying dangerously. I reach a hand out to steady him, but receive a glare. "I may not be one hundred percent, but I don't think I'll ever be low enough to willingly accept help from an 'Oh, so noble' Griffindor," He snarks while straightening his back to its usual perfect posture position. He then strides out the door, without so much as a look in my direction.

-Ron POV-

"Well, this day really went to the dogs," I grumble as Harry and I make our way to Dumbledore's office, which I'm secretly extremely excited about. I've never seen the headmasters office before. "We were supposed to just beat stupid Slytherin, which we did, started off good," I say, growing more irritated with each word. "Celebrate our victory, drink one too many Butterbeers, and then cram for our test's in the morning," I complain, knowing that it sounds like whining, but right now I need some whining.

I glance at Harry after he doesn't respond to my question, and take note of his locked jaw and his fists which are clenching and unclenching as we walk. I furrow my brow and give him a quizzical look. "You alright, Harry?" I ask, concern for my best mate lacing my words. "Fine, why do you ask?" He grits out, as if restraining from saying much more.

"You seem kinda upset," I note out loud, but it only seems to make him even more angry, his face turning a savage shade of red. "Well, now that you mention it, it is a bit annoying having to hear you complain every time you open your damn trap!" He snaps, now making eye contact with me, and boy do I wish he wouldn't have. His green eyes reflect pure, white-hot hatred.

At his look I physically flinch, having to constantly remind myself that he doesn't mean it, it's just the disease talking, not my best friend. "Harry, I think you should calm down, it's not the real you saying these things," I say, attempting to settle things before they get out of hand. A loud, mocking laugh erupts from his mouth. "The disease may be the reason I'm telling you, but it only makes me voice thoughts I already have," He says with another mirthless chuckle. Anger bubbles inside me, like fire. "That's enough," I state as I grab his bicep and drag him toward Dumbledore.

We are a few feet from our destination, when I hear a furious voice call out to us. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I stop, cringing at the voice. I spin around am met with the steely gaze of none other than Argus Filch.

He marches toward us like he has a purpose, as we all know he doesn't. "Look, Filch, we have business to attend to here," Harry says with a smirk. "So, why don't you just do us all a favor and sod off." I facepalm at Harry's comment, aware that it won't land us anywhere good.

"HOW DARE YOU SPE-" "Is something the matter here?" Dumbledore's calming voice inquires, floating down the hall from where he stands in his office door. "These little devils been d-disrespectin' me," Filch says with a dirt ridden finger pointed at Harry and I. I frantically shake my head, not wanting to get in trouble before we can inform Dumbledore of the situation. "Me and Harry are here to tell you something very important, we really shouldn't be wasting our time like this," I plead, hoping beyond hope that he believes me.

The twinkling in his eyes gives me the feeling he already knows what we're here to say. "Argus, why don't you head back down to your room. I'll deal with these two," He says with a small wave of his hand, signaling for us to follow him. Harry turns to Filch, no doubt to say something stupid, so I pull him away before he can utter a sound. With me yet again dragging Harry around, we make our way inside. But Harry puts his foot out, causing me to trip and stumble in after Dumbledore.

Dumbledore opens the large, golden door to reveal Hagrid sitting in a comically small chair, looking apprehensive. I feel my heart speed up in my chest, and my stomach lurch violently to the side. "Um, Sir, do you know what he did?" I question uncertainly, my eyes darting between the two. "He-he hurt Malfoy, Hermione saw it. And-and-" I search for the words that seemed to have abandon me.

A smile and quiet chuckle come from the Headmaster, but neither look or sound like he's amused. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, I am aware of what has transpired," He says, again motioning with his old, frail looking hand, but this time it is directed to two wooden seats in front of his desk.

Suspicion fills me as I stare at the unsteady chairs, but Harry has already plopped down in his, and it seems to hold him. I delicately sit down, having a horrid thought of it breaking underneath me. The chair creaks as I adjust into a marginally comfortable position, but doesn't give out. I sigh in relief and relax a bit, turning my gaze to Dumbledore.

The Wizard sits behind his desk and clasps his hands together in a very diplomatic manner. "Now, to be honest, I do not know the entire story," He says. "But, I was hoping that you two can help there, in return I will tell you what I do know," he starts.

* * *

/


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters.**_

* * *

 _Dumbledore sits behind his desk and clasps his hands together. "Now, to be honest i do not know the entire story. Hopefully you can help there, but i will tell you what I do know." He starts._

************************************************* EARLIER THAT DAY ************************************************************

I stroll back through the castle, mulling over the meeting I just had with Professor McGonagall about some of her students, mainly Mr. Longbottom, that are falling behind. 'That boy really does have a hard time with magic' I think sadly, as I head back toward my office.

I stop and talk to students and teachers as I pass by, wanting to connect with everyone in the school, after all, I'd say that's part of my job. "Wonderful weather we are having this fine evening, is it not?" I ask a first year Hufflepuff. I've always felt a strong surge to befriend them when they are young and are in need of guidance. "Um, y-yes. V-very nice," She stutters out in an intimidated manner. She is clutching her book bag tight enough to turn her knuckles white. I resist the urge to sigh and offer a warm smile as I walk away, leaving her to get to class. 'They should respect me, not fear me'

I speak to a couple more students, the majority of whom were either scared out of their minds to talk to me or they were kiss asses. It's hard to find someone in the middle. I am conversing with Remus, or as I should now call him, Professor Lupin, when I hear a sneering voice echo down the corridor. "Of course he's cheating, how else would he win every single match he's been in," The voice snarls rudely. "I'll beat him to the snitch, soon. Just you wait."

I turn around and see the youngest of the Malfoy's swaggering down the hall in my direction, his ever present body guard at his side, making his already skinny body appear thinner than a pole. I fix a pleasant smile on my face and spin my entire body around to face him and his... Friend?

He stops dead in front of me, his ice cold eyes looking me up and down, as if seeing if I am worthy of speaking to him. He doesn't say anything, leaving me to initiate the conversation, something of a power play. "And how are you this evening, Mr. Malfoy?" I ask with the most sincerity I can muster. He quietly scoffs and raises a thin, perfectly sculpted eye brow at me. It takes all of my strength to not slap this boy upside the head.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Lupin asks, quietly stepping out from behind me. The Slytherin only smirks at him, maintaining eye contact with Lupin. Remus doesn't back off from the challenge, in fact he crosses his arms and re-adjusts his stance. Malfoy's smirk grows and then he struts off with a water like grace that many spend their life attempting to achieve, Crabbe waddling behind him.

The new DADA teacher turns so his eyes can follow the retreating teenager. "Heading to class?" Lupin shouts down the hall, startling some younger students. Draco spins around, walking backward, as he answers. "Library, got to study for class," He yells back with a grin. Once they're out of sight I shake my head at the most troublesome student, excluding Harry Potter.

"Bit of an arrogant git, isn't he?" Remus says, his head still turned in the direction of the boy who is no longer visible. I just chuckle and pat my ex-student on the shoulder. I proceed to say goodbye to Lupin and start back to my office with a little more pep in my step, something that Remus could always bring out.

I enter my office and slide into the large chair that patiently awaits my arrival every day, and pull out some pieces of parchment. I jot down some things I must remember, and then start on writing some letters that must be sent out the following day. I lose track of time as I work, sometimes even forgetting to blink. I am in the middle of filling out a form when I hear urgent pounding on my door. I furrow my brow, wondering who could possibly hit the door that hard. "Come in," I calmly call.

In comes Hagrid, the grounds keeper at Hogwarts, and he's talking at the speed of light, pacing back and forth in front of my desk. "Was walkn' an' saw 'em. Din' mean ter do it,  
I jus' sor'a left 'em there," He hastily says, his face beaded with sweat and smelling like he just came back from rolling around in the dirt, which I wouldn't put it past him.

I stand up and lightly guide the spooked half-giant to a chair, that admittedly, does not fit him correctly. "Calm down, Hagrid," I say, placing a comforting hand on his large shoulder. "Now, if you would please tell me in a slow and understandable voice, what has happened, I would be happy to help." He catches his breath and then starts his story.

"I've, um, been growin' some Fictus Herba," He admits with downcast eyes, an air of shame seeming to surround him. My eyes grow wide and I feel disappointment fill me. "I told you not to do that," I berate. "It puts, not only you, but also the students at risk."

"I know, I know. I's jus' that it has som' good healin' proper'ies an' I thought tha' it was worth the risk," He states, his words dripping with guilt. I take a calming breath and fix him with a stern glare. "Go on." He nods, his eyes darting around the room, settling on anything but me.

"I, uh, may 'ave inhaled som' of it an it... Affected me," He hesitates, the words coming out strangled. I lean forward, getting in his face, so close that I can smell his breath. "Tell me, Hagrid," I command in a stony voice. I am usually very soft with Hagrid, something that upsets Severus immensely, but the moment he puts a student at risk I deal with him. 'No one hurts my students'

He breaks down and starts to cry, putting a big hand to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I almos' killed 'im," He sobs, his voice thick and hard to understand. My gut does an uncomfortable flip at his words. I know deep down that I shouldn't blame Hagrid as much as I do, but I feel very protective toward my students and the thought of Hagrid taking on an eleven year old makes me want to scream.

"Who?" I snap at him. By now, his whole body is shaking like a leaf in the wind and his face is no longer visible behind his hands. "Draco," He chokes out the one word and I clench my teeth. "Where?" He sniffs once before answering. "Library, bu' ya gotta understan', I din' mean ter..." I don't hear the rest of his excuse for I am dashing out the door.

I sprint down the hallway as fast as my aged body will allow, which sadly, isn't fast enough. 'Please be okay' I chant the words in my head, as I race to the library. The boy may be a spoiled brat, but he's just a kid and I don't want him hurt, especially since I know what Hagrid is capable of.

I charge into the almost completely empty library and search the immediate vicinity for the boy, but find nothing. I then trek further in and scour the room from top to bottom and don't find him or any sign that he was ever there. I feel a small trickle of hope ebb away at me. 'Maybe Hagrid imagined it, maybe Draco isn't out there broken by the hands of one of my most trusted friends' But I know better than to believe my hopes are truths.

After one more extensive search, I leave, feeling discouraged. I am walking down the hallway heading back to my office when I run head first into Severus Snape. His face contorts in anger and he looks like he might explode. "TEN POINTS FROM-" He stops when he looks up and sees that it is only me. "Oh, it's you," He says in barely hidden disappointment. 'Oh, how he enjoys taking points from students' I think, when an idea hits me.

"Severus, I am in need of your assistance," I tell him, to which he screws up his face so that it appears as though he has eaten something sour. "Go on." It sounds like he is struggling to say the words, but I ignore that and continue. "It's Draco, he's been hurt and I cannot find him." Quick and to the point, like ripping a band-aid off.

He looks shocked, well as shocked as Snape can look. Slightly widened eyes, raised eyebrows, lips that quirk downward into a frown. "What do you mean you can't find him?"  
I shake my head, not having time to answer properly. "I will explain later, I must tend to something right now," I say. "So, if you could continue the search..." I leave it open, waiting to see what he will do.

He regains his composure, albeit slowly, and straightens his cloak. "I will," he says, with a nod. I would smile at his protectiveness of the Slytherin students, but can't seem to find it in me.

*********************************************** PRESENT TIME ****************************************************************

"So, I sent Professor Snape to keep looking for Mr. Malfoy, while I headed to medical to inform Madam Pomfrey of the possible outbreak," I tell Harry and Ron, who both look like they are putting the pieces together, very slowly, if only Miss Granger were here.

"I told Madam Pomfrey, but couldn't stick around for she had to tend to Mr. Longbottom, who apparently, took a nasty fall down some stairs," I continue, not missing the guilty glance Ron and Harry share. 'I will have to look into that later' "After that, I started back here, only to be held up by hearing a crashing sound resonating from Professor Snape's study.

"The lights were off, so I pulled my wand out and saw a Ravenclaw boy destroying the place," I say, watching the boys in front of me carefully. "He even broke Severus' wand." Both boys gasp at that, their eyes widening. "I had a feeling that the boy was under the influence of the disease, so I pulled him from the room and into an empty hallway," I smile a small bit in the pause. "I asked his motivation for his actions, and he told me that his girlfriend, a Hufflepuff by the name of Larissa, had admitted to having a crush on the professor," I continue. "He said that he was blinded by rage and didn't know why he had went as far as he had," I inform them.

Mr. Wealey had started cracking up as I was talking, I had ignored him until I was done, but now I am curious. I raise my eyebrows expectantly. "Something funny, Mr. Weasley?"I ask with slight amusement.

"It's just... Who has a crush on Snape? I mean have you met him?" He answer, his face red from laughing. "That girl must be crazy," he says. I grin as well, joining the boys in the small entertainment, and for a second, I forget about the impending outbreak, and just enjoy the moment.

After both myself and Mr. Weasely stop grinning, we get serious once again. "After I sent that Ravenclaw boy off to the infirmary, I came back here to write up and send an owl to The Magical Epidemic Defence Department," I say, peering over the boys head to check on Hagrid, who has been silent this whole time. He looks shaken, but all around, much calmer than before.

"I had just sent the owl to MEDD, when I heard you two outside my door," I say. "And, I believe you were there for the rest of the time." They both nod their heads in confirmation, but then Harry looks up at me, his eyes looking clearer. "We'll need Hermione, sir. She was there with Malfoy, she'll know what happened," Harry says firmly. I smile and incline my head in their direction. "Well, then we must be off to get Miss Granger."

* * *

/


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of its wonderful characters.**_

* * *

-Hermione POV-

Malfoy and I stride down the corridor in relative silence, the only noise our footsteps and Draco's slightly strained breathing. I risk quick glances at him when ever he stumbles, which has been increasing the longer we walk. He stumbles again, this time not catching his footing as easily, which causes me to reach out and grab for him. He just glares at my attempt to help, brushing me off and continuing on, like it never happened.

'One more time, Malfoy. One more time and I'm done' Not two minutes after that thought, does he stumble again. I stop walking abruptly , my arm shoots out and goes across his chest, effectively stopping him. He looks down at the offending limb and follows it all the way up to my irritated face. He quirks an eyebrow up in an expectant look. "Something the matter?" He drawls, using that infuriating tone.

I throw my hands up into the air and drop them unceremoniously back down. "I'm done," I say, shaking my head at him. "Done?" He questions. "Yeah, done. Done pretending that you're all fine and dandy, because guess what? You're not," I announce. "You're so obviously hurt, so why don't you just let me take a look, and maybe, just maybe, I could actually be of some help to the great Draco Malfoy," I say sarcastically, hoping it will mask my underlying worry.

"Not gonna happen, Granger," He shrugs off and starts walking again. I stare at him with barely contained disbelief, which swiftly turns to fury. "Yes," I firmly state. "It is going to happen," I say, with an added stomp of my foot. He slowly turns around to face me, the ever present smirk having not left his face. "You really want to see me without my shirt, don't you?" He implores.

Rolling my eyes, I shift to my other foot, trying poorly to conceal the blush that had crept up my face at his comment. 'Good thing it's dark' I think, hoping he couldn't see my red face. He saunters back to me, his uninjured hand shoved in his pocket, and his shoulders held rigid, as if in pain. "Fine," He concedes. "But do a better job than Potter, he really sucks at healing." I nod my head with a triumphant smile.

He carefully takes a few step so that his back is positioned against the wall. The uninjured hand tries to unbutton his shirt, but it is difficult enough to do with one hand, much less a hand that is shaking uncontrollably. But, having learned my lesson, I know better than to offer assistance, even if he does look pitiful in his attempts.

After a few dragged out minutes he finally prevails over the shirt that is just as stubborn as the one who is wearing it. He pulls open the once crisp white shirt, that now is predominantly red. I can see sweat beads on his face, no doubt from the task of opening his shirt, a task which was much more work than it should have been. 'If he'd of only let me assist him with that as well'

I train my eyes on his abdomen and sigh at what I see. 'Harry really does suck at healing' I take note of how thin Malfoy is, his ribs clearly visible, even in the darkness, granted, with his skin he seems to glow in the dark, but still not good. But the thing that really draws my attention is his chest. It's a mess of bruises and shallow contusions, I wonder how Hagrid could have done all this damage.

Gently peeling the fabric off from where it sticks to blood, makes me wince in sympathy. "Sorry," I murmur, peering up at his face. Draco's face is pinched in pain, his lips pressed tightly together, and his eyes screwed shut. I hear a hitch in his breathing when I place pressure on a particularly nasty cut, and dab away at it, needing to get the blood out of the way before I can perform any magic that will actually help. I then proceeds to take off and drop his shirt to the ground, giving me a clear, unobstructed view.

"Draco, you need to breath," I say when I realize he is holding his breath to manage the pain. He glares at me, but obliges to my request. Letting out the breath he was holding for who knows how long, he then takes in a shaky gulp of precious air. I draw my wand out and point it at his mid-section, saying the spell in my mind a couple times before actually saying it out loud.

Clearing my throat, I pull my wand up, and direct it at his chest. "Episkey," I say with a flick of my wrist. Surprise fills me when I see that it's working the first time. The wounds start to close and fade, and I can see some cracked ribs mending themselves. "Gah!" Draco yells, his breathing speeding up considerably. He bites down harshly on his pale lips hard enough to draw blood, which is now starting to stream down his chin.

I can plainly see that he wants to scream, but he doesn't make another sound, only tangling his fists into his pants fabric. Around thirty seconds after the pain showed up it was over, and Draco was left panting, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Well, wasn't that just peachy," He says breathlessly, as he leverages himself up off of the wall. He straightens his back as much as his remaining injuries will allow, and rakes a hand through his matted down hair, causing it to slick back, making him look, once again, like Malfoy.

"Alright, good," He says, taking a few shaky steps down the hall. "Best be off." A smirk grows on my lips as I call out to him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I question, leaning down and snatching his discarded shirt off of the floor and dangling it in the air. He flushes slightly and starts back toward me, his mind intent on retrieving his shirt.

My grin is quickly replaced by a look of horror. "Look out!" I shout. Draco turns halfway around when he is hit with a hex. "Incendium!" The student yells, his aim true to its mark. The hex skims across the back of Draco's shoulders, leaving what I can only guess are second degree burns. Draco drops to the ground with a grunt, his body hitting the floor hard, jarring all of his injuries, old and new alike.

I dash forward, drawing my wand as I do so, and pointing it at the assailant. But, before I can utter the Anti-Hex, I am struck by the painful magic, it landing on my unprotected hands. The hex burns, giving me the feeling that my hands are on fire, blisters showing up almost immediately. A thousand needles are stabbing my hand all at once, which makes me drop my wand.

I train my frightened eyes on our attacker, and my fear increases ten fold. Samuel Tucker stands ten feet away from me, his body practically shaking with excitement. 'Of course it had to be him' Tucker has hated me ever since I almost got him expelled for cheating on his exams last year, something which, still to this day, bothers me that he got away with. 'Damn rich kids getting away with everything'

"Stay down, Malfoy," He warns, his dark eyes never leaving mine. "My problem isn't with you." He creeps toward me with an evil smile. His body is hunched forward, making him look a few inches shorter than his actual height of six foot, meanwhile I'm only five four.

"You thought you'd gotten away with almost getting me expelled, but no one gets off unscathed, with snitching on a Tucker," He hisses at me, pure malice projecting from his whole demeanor.

He creeps forward, like a predator stalking its prey, and sadly, I'm the prey. I start to back up, but he speeds up his pace and is in front of me the next moment, backhanding me across the face. I try and absorb the pain and ignore it, but can't seem to pull that move off yet. I quickly launch a right hook that knocks straight into his cheek, but it doesn't stun him for long enough.

He kicks out, hitting me in the stomach, and sending me sprawling to the ground. I glare up at him defiantly when movement behind him catches my eye. Draco. Tucker raises his wand, the beginnings of an unforgivable cure sliding off his tongue, when all of the sudden, Draco kicks that back of Tucker's legs, knocking the other Slytherin face first to the ground.

I stand up, holding my abdomen carefully. Tucker has also pulled himself up, but only to his knees as he starts to talk. "No one knocks down a Tuc-" He is cut off when I grab his head and smash it down on my raised knee. Draco and I hear a crack, which I assume was his nose, and then I let go of him, his limp body flops onto the ground without either Draco or I reaching out to stop it.

"That felt good," I say, turning to Draco, who grins at my comment. He then picks up my wand and hands it to me. "Let's go, before he wakes up." I nod my approval and with that, we leave the unconscious asshole alone in the hallway.

-Ron POV-

"This is all your bloody fault," I accuse, my voice coming out nasally, because I have my head tilted back, trying to stop the flow of blood that is currently pouring out of my nose. "How is it my fault they were being asses?" Harry asks, massaging his bruised knuckles. " I turn sharply toward him, glaring daggers. "You just had to engage them," I fume. "Yeah, well we would've won, if it weren't for Dumbledore," Harry says, displeasure evident in his voice. "Always stepping in before someone gets hurt." Harry directed that one at the Headmaster.

I give him a disbelieving look, shaking my head. "Someone did get hurt," I say, to which Harry gives me a questioning face. " _Me_. Look what they did to my nose, I think it's broken." Harry rolls his eyes. "It's not broken, probably just sprained," He says. "You can't sprain your nose," I defend. "Alright boys, let's stop arguing," Dumbledore's booming voice snapping both my eyes and Harry's toward him.

There's a twinkling in the old Wizard's eyes, but it's gone in an instant, like it was never there. "It's the disease that is causing this conflict," Dumbledore says. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Harry snarks, scoffing at the old man. "That is a dangerous statement, for there are many things you do not know, and there are even more things which should be kept secret," Dumbledore says calmly. "You're annoyingly cryptic, old man," Harry says with a hint of trepidation in his voice. Dumbledore smiles. "I try."

We walk for a few more minutes, before we hear voices down the hall. "I didn't know you had it in you, Granger." "Weren't too bad yourself, Malfoy." They owners of the voices turn the corner and stop walking upon sight of us.

"Ron!" Hermione cries as she races forward and wraps her arms around me in a hug, a hug that I gratefully return. "Harry!" She jumps over and embraces him as well, their hug lasting a little bit shorter than ours did, before she steps back and smiles. "Professor," She curtly greet, with a tilt of her head. "Hello, Miss Granger. We were just in search of you," Dumbledore says.

It is now that I truly notice who Hermione was talking to. Malfoy saunters forward and eyes me up and down. "You look like shit, weasel," He says with a smirk. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I scoff, to which he merely glares.

"What happened to you?" Harry inquires from the sidelines of Malfoy and I's staring contest. 'What _did_ happen to them?' I think while looking them over. Hermione has the beginnings of a bruise forming on her cheek, leaving me to believe that she'd been hit. 'I swear if it was Malfoy' My gaze slides down to her hands that she's been cautious with, not moving them much, and now I get why.

Her hands are an angry red color, with near white blisters. My stomach churns just looking at them, so much so that I have to look away. But that seems to be the only injuries she's sustained.

Now, Malfoy on the other hand, is a complete mess from head to toe. His face is drained of all color, making him appear sickly and pale, even for him. His face also has a long, half faded scar traveling across from his forehead to his chin. His lip is steadily dripping red, and it looks like he bit through it to keep from screaming. The normally gelled back hair, now hangs in front of his eyes, remnants of dried blood splattered through it.

His lack of shirt gives me a clear view of some bruises and cuts on his chest and stomach that look like they were healed by an amateur healer, and his hand is wrapped in a splint that is barely hanging on and doing its job. "We, um, ran into some not so friendly people," Hermione answers mysteriously.

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" I demand, getting straight to the subject that has been bothering me. "First of all," Malfoy answers. "He is right here and can talk for himself. Second of all, your girlfriend took it off," He says with a grin. I see red. "She's not my girlfriend, and I highly doubt she would ever ask the likes of you to take off their shirt!" I yell, getting right up close to him.

He backs up, his face projecting pure fear, as I draw my fist back and punch him as hard as I can. He stumbles, but doesn't fall, so I pull back for another punch, but before I can hit him again, Hermione has grabbed my arm and pushed me to the side.

"Stop it!" She yells, her voice full of rage. "So, what? You're on his side now?" I ask, stepping toward her, my harsh breathing speeding up. "Someone has to be," She answers. I cross my arms, my chest heaving up and down.

Dumbledore tries to defuse the situation with some words. "Let's just calm down, we have more important things to get to," He says, his eyes shifting from me to Hermione. I turn around and walk over to Harry, shaking my head. "Whatever."

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asks Draco, who nods his head yes, but his appearance says hell no. Draco shoves off the wall and goes to stand next to Hermione, her stance showing how infuriated she really is. And I know that most, if not all, of that anger is directed toward me, for saying something that she would usually be okay with.

"If you would all join me in my office, we can talk there," Dumbledore announces, gesturing his hand in a motion toward himself. We follow after him, each of us glaring at the other. 'Well, isn't this just perfect?'

* * *

/


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

-Dumbledore POV-

The students accompany me down the corridors, with me in the lead, followed by Harry and Mr. Weasley, who are a few feet behind me, and Malfoy and Miss Granger taking up the rear. 'We probably look like a walking disaster' I muse with a glance behind me, checking on the deadly silent children.

My eyes float over to Harry first, for he is the least injured of the group, excluding myself. The most notable sign that he was in a fight, is the tear at the collar of his burgundy colored T-Shirt, but I know that his knuckles are bruised pretty badly from punching some other kids. He is walking slightly faster than Mr. Weasley, the quicker pace causing his old, worn down trainers to make a squeaking sound every so often.

Mr. Weasley, who is walking next to Harry, still has his head tilted back, even though I have already informed him that he should not be holding his head like that, and that it doesn't help, it only makes matters worse, but I digress. He is also guarding his right side which, I suspect, has some pretty nasty bruises forming right now. The blue sweater, that is about three sizes to large for him, is being used to staunch the blood flow from his nose, the long sleeve that falls over his hand is pressed tightly against his broken nose.

Miss Hermione Granger is the perfect image of upset, although who wouldn't be. It looks like she has been through enough trauma tonight and she can't even seek comfort from her best friends, who won't even look in her general direction, at the moment.

A dark purple bruise is blossoming on the side of her face, giving her the look that a six-year-old got carried away with the eye shadow, and her hands have painful looking burns on them.

I observe that she is walking rather close to Mr. Malfoy, so close that their shoulders keep bumping into each other, but neither take notice of the physical contact, something which baffles me. Not a lot can confuse me, but their perplexing behavior toward each other, is giving me a run for my money.

Young Mr. Malfoy is by far the worst off. I don't even know where to look, his whole body appears to be in pain, but his face draws my attention first. His lip is dripping blood down his chin, the bright red in stark contrast to his pale skin tone. He has large hand shaped bruises encircling his neck, I know that those hands were Hagrid's and it pulls at my heart to know that one of my closest friends tried to strangle this child.

The boy's chest is a disaster, from terribly healed cuts to near black bruises, he's got it decorating his abdomen, the whole thing looks like a sick work of abstract art. He is keeping his back ram-rod straight, making me guess that his back is also injured, and that is just the beginning of a long list of damages caused to the Slytherin.

We turn a corner, now only a few minutes away from my office, the walk taking longer because of the students slower pace, and the fact that I am avoiding heavy traffic areas, even at this time of night, kids are out of bed.

'Let's hope we don't run into anymore problems' I snort at the thought. 'Who am I kidding? Of course we'll run into problems, I have the four biggest trouble magnets in the entire school, right behind me'

-Draco POV-

I am in a world of pain, but, by now, I'm used to ignoring the physical pain. At first, when I was younger, I would cry at the smallest scratch, needing my mother to kiss it better, but father put an end to that. See, I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't feel pain, or at least they don't acknowledge it, that's what father says.

My back is on fire, searing pain shoots through my body every time I stretch the burnt flesh, so I try and keep it upright, but the smell is the worst of it. The smell of cooked meat, and knowing that I am the cooked meat, it makes me want to puke.

The still healing hand is pulsing in time with my heart beat, giving me an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I am tempted to just rip the useless splint off and deal with it until I can get it looked at by an actual professional, but my brain tells me that that would only end badly, so I keep the stupid, itching cast on.

I start playing a song in my head, in order to take my mind off of the current situation. I didn't realize I was humming along, out loud, until Hermione taps my shoulder. The music in my mind ceases to play, my attention shifting to the conversation at hand, even if I'm not particularly interested in what she has to say at the moment.

"What is that you're humming?" She asks with curiosity shining brightly in her eyes. I clear my throat loudly and turn away. "I wasn't humming," I say quickly, knowing that the denial wouldn't deter her.

She gives me an 'Are you serious' look, the haughty look, appearing quite normal on Granger the know it all. "Yes you were, I heard you," She says in a harsh, demanding voice. "Now, tell me what that was, it sounded kind of familiar," She furrows her brow, searching her mind for the answer to her own question. I roll my eyes at her. 'Just like Granger to ask a question, only to find the answer herself, making the entire exercise unnecessary'

"Muggles haven't done anything remarkable with their lives, in fact they are a rather thick race of people..." I mutter, knowing that if I answer, I needed to insult Muggles first, to show that I still loathe them with every fiber of my being.

Hermione stares at me, awaiting my next words, and obviously ignoring my comment about Muggles, something which is very Un-Granger like. "But," I say reluctantly. "They do have some... Exceptional music," I admit. "I don't know where I heard the blasted song, but I enjoyed listening to it. The music made me feel, I don't know, Jealous?" I say Honestly.

"Was it the same song you were humming when, um, Hagrid attacked you?" She inquires, a suspicious looking shine to her eyes. I nod my head in confirmation, but stop instantly, fear coursing through me at a hundred miles per hour. I swiftly turn to her and grab her by both shoulders, looking straight at her face, which has hints of confusion on it, but she doesn't make any emotion dominant on her features.

I swallow thickly before speaking. "You-you can't tell anyone that I listen to Muggles music," I say in a whisper. "If m-my father hears about it, I-I don't know what he would do, but I can promise you it would not be good." She stares at me, shocked at my sudden change in demeanor, no doubt. "Please," I plead, my hands tightening a fraction around her arms, as if I could will her to not say anything. But I know that nobody tells Hermione Granger what to do.

She bobs her head up and down frantically. "Of course, I promise," She says. I am hesitant to take her at her word, after all, what is a promise from a Muggle-born worth to me. I shake my head at the thought, for not the first time, disliking the way my mind feels about certain things, but knowing it has been programmed into my brain since birth.

We continue forward, down the hall in silence after that, neither daring to break the quiet, until. "What's the name of the song?" I don't even turn my head to look at her, I simply shrug my shoulders. "Please," She says, mirroring my plead from before, but using a more controlled tone of voice than I. Scoffing, I answer her, if only to get her to stop asking questions that make me say much more than I should.

"It's called 'Into the Great Wide Open', but I call it Rebel without a clue," I say, a tinge of pink coloring my cheeks, suddenly self-conscious of my taste in music. She snaps her fingers, finally remembering the song, after I gave her the answer of course. "I especially enjoy the instrumentals," I add, not liking the judgy silence.

"Why does it make you feel jealous?" She pries, and her words shock me. 'How did she know what it made me feel?' I think frantically, but then calm down when I remember my slip from before, hence her asking the question.

'You're not going to answer, nope, not going to. Look at you, not answering' I think, but then I look at her, and see she has no intentions of using this information against me, or maybe I'm just losing my edge. "The music is talking about being free, which is something I strive for," I say, clamping my mouth shut directly afterward. 'Shouldn't have said anything, Idiot'

She looks at me, confused. "What? You aren't free?" She asks intrusively, giving me a bad feeling. "You know what, forget I said anything," I snap, not knowing how to handle the Situation properly. I pull ahead, wanting to be away from her for the moment, and needing to think without her constant jabber.

Sweat drips down the back of my neck, reminding me that walking with all these injuries isn't that easy. I'd practically forgotten all about them when I was talking to Granger. 'Of course I'm not free, can't anyone tell? Or do they just not care? I don't want to become a Death Eater, a slave to a mad man, but Father won't have it any other way. Does she think I take joy in hurting others?' I stop and consider that one for a second. 'Okay, maybe I used to enjoy hurting others, but only with my cutting words, and the occasional Hex, but nothing serious' I rant in my head, not daring to utter the words out loud. 'I don't want to become the man I'm destined to be'

I am walking closer to Weasel and Scarhead now, again trying to distance myself from Hermione. 'Why do you bother opening you mouth?' I mentally berate myself, my mind running through the last few hours of the night, at a quickened pace.

'You shouldn't even be talking to the Mudb-Granger, she doesn't care. You're just Malfoy, the stuck up, pure-blooded Death Eater, who has a rich daddy' I'm so caught up with my inner turmoil, that I bump into Weasley, who I've heard fuming to Potter about me, the entire time we've been walking.

"Oi, watch it Malfoy." "You watch it, Weaslbee," I growl back, sneering as much as possible. "Shove off, Malfoy," Harry spits, venom lacing his words. I roll my bored eyes as response, knowing it will get under their skin. 'This disease is really making Potter a dick' I think while glaring at the two, not bothering to hide my hatred toward them.

'Dumbledore better fix this, soon. So, we can all go back to when I am the snidely rude one, who says what he wants, and Potter is the noble one, who can shut the hell up about his thoughts'

* * *

/


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

-Hermione POV-

"We are almost there," Dumbledore announces from the front of the group, his voice husky and deeper than usual. 'Yeah, like I didn't already know that!' I fume in my head, glaring daggers at the old wizard.

I know the disease must be affecting me because I am getting angry at the most trivial of things. For instants, Harry's shoe keeps making this squeaking noise and it's driving me utterly mad. We will be walking down the near silent corridor and then 'Squeak', I'll shake my head and ignore it. We will walk a little more, I'll think it has stopped, and then 'Squeeak' I might cut off his feet just to stop that bloody shoe.

And don't even get me started in on Draco the Magnificent. Draco, who before tonight, was my sworn enemy, and now I care that he isn't talking to me? 'Damn, how did this happen so suddenly?' I heave a sigh. 'There will always be a part of me that doesn't forgive him for what he's done, and then there's the part of me that believes he's just another victim who got pulled into all of it by his family' And I can't really blame him, I would do anything for my family. I glance up at Harry and Ron. 'Yup, anything for my family'

My eyes travel to Draco, as they've been doing recently, and my eye brows draw together. His back is an angry red color, probably infected, no doubt causing immense pain.

Now, there's something interesting, I can't seem to stay mad at Draco, someone who I usually have no problem getting upset at. Even with the added urge of the disease, it just doesn't hold like it should. 'Don't dwell on it, Hermione' I tell myself.

We are walking down the hall, when the distinct aroma of ladybugs assaults my nose. 'Transfiguration always leaves the room smelling like dozens of ladybugs'

Dumbledore swiftly peers around the corner, down the next hallway, and sucks in a sharp breath, drawing his wand. I try to push past Ron and Harry, but Dumbledore holds his hand up to stop us from seeing whatever is beyond that corner. Which just makes me want to see it that much more.

I don't hear the spell Dumbledore mutters, because I am more focused on keeping Draco from getting a peak, if Dumbledore says we can't see, then we can't see. I pull the Slytherin next to me, my hand clasped around his thin wrist.

A yelp of pain, a gust of wind, and then panting is what we hear. Dean Thomas comes quickly around the corner, ducking his head slightly, so I can't see his face. "Go to the infirmary," Dumbledore whispers to him. Dean jerks his head in what I can only assume was a nod, and takes off the down the corridor at an uneven pace.

"What was that? What happened?" I ask Dumbledore, who merely shakes his head as a response. "We must resolve this unfortunate event," He says. "And do it quickly." He drags a hand down his beard, a nervous tick of sorts.

'Again, with the telling us stuff we already know' I snark in my head, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. He gives me an odd look, almost like he heard what I was thinking. 'He probably did' At that I see a quirk of his lips, I'm sure of it.

After a few more minutes of uneventful walking, we reach our destination, Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drop," He says to the door, which groans quietly and opens at his words. He gestures with his hand. "After you."

We all shuffle in, feeling a bit uncomfortable, and not sure of what to do with our selves. "Please," Dumbledore says. "Take a seat." Harry and I take the seats gladly, Ron sits on the ground next to Harry, 'Like a guard dog', and Draco remains standing near the door, his arms crossed in a defensive manner, and a scowl planted firmly on his face. His body language practically shouts 'I don't trust you people'

"So," Dumbledore starts. "I will recount the days events as best I can, and your job is to interject when I miss something, in order for us to get the whole story, understand?" He doesn't give us a chance to agree or object, for he begins speaking.

"So, a small while back Hagrid had planted a plant known as Fictus Herba, which was something I did not approve of, and for _those_ of us that don't know," He looks pointedly at Ron, who turns as red as his hair in response. "Fictus Herba is a plant that has some exceptional healing properties, but at an awfully high risk." His tone sends chills down my spine.

Dumbledore looks at us seriously before continuing, the look he gives us makes me think this is bigger problem than I previously thought.

"After a certain amount of time, it ranges between a week and a month, the plant releases a toxin. Once the toxin has entered someones system, which can happen through inhalation or direct physical contact, it morphs into a disease called Fictus Morbo, colloquially known as The Madness." I swallow, feeling the familiar icy hand of fear clench itself around my chest.

"The disease makes you act on your feelings, hatred mainly, though it can affect other emotions as well," He says. "Hagrid got infected, unbeknownst to him, and brought the virus into the school. He, most likely, infected the majority of the school all on his own, for he is always roaming the halls for one reason or another, but for those who missed it, they probably got from another student, who had gotten it from Hagrid," He stops, and turns to me and Draco. "Please, enlighten us on what occurred next," He requests not unkindly.

Casting a quick glance in Draco's direction, I see that he is slowly carding a hand through his hair, and inspecting his expensive shoes. "Um, I went to the library to study for an upcoming potions exam, when I saw Draco come in," I recount, dread filling me when I remember what I did next.

"I, um, hid in a closet so he wouldn't see me," I mumble, my gaze, yet again returning to Draco. I resist the urge to roll my eyes when I see that stupid smirk on his face, knowing that it comes from the knowledge that he intimidates me. 'Damn it, Malfoy!'

A scowl firmly planted on my face, I continue. "After a few seconds, or it could have been minutes, I looked out the window and, um, saw Hagrid attack Malfoy. I broke out of the room and pulled my wand. Hagrid begged me to give him some time to figure things out, and I knew that Hagrid wouldn't just attack someone without reason, so I gave it to him, one hour."

"After that I took Draco to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, so he wouldn't get in the way," I say in a biting tone, a small smile makes its way onto my face when I see Malfoy's smirk drop slightly. "I then went to find Harry and Ron, and that's when a rocket, or whatever that blasted thing was, slammed into my head, and then nothing until I woke up in the infirmary."

Draco clears his throat and steps closer to us, still maintaining the same calm, nonchalant pose, and picks up where I left off. "I passed out for a little bit, not that any of you would care, and when I woke, Professor Snape was there. He told me he was doing his usual rounds when he heard Myrtle mention my name, so he checked it out and found me on the floor," he says. "He said he was going to heal me, but found that he had forgotten his wand in his office. 'I'll be right back,' he said, leaving me alone on the floor."

"Now, you have to understand, I was... Alarmed, and not in my right mind," Draco says, and I take note of the strange, but deliberate use of the word: Alarmed. Obviously, he's not comfortable saying he was scared, then again, I wouldn't want to admit that I was afraid to my worst enemies either.

"Okay, well, in _my_ head, that barbarian oaf was going to find me. So, I ran. I ran as fast and as far as my body would take me, which I now know was about twenty-five meters. After that I collapsed and was out of it for a bit."

Harry abruptly launches to his feet, effectively catching the rooms attention. "Yeah, that must have been right before I found Snape," Harry says with a snap of his fingers. "He was interrogating Myrtle about where you went. He then came out and found me, I wasn't doing anything wrong, yet he still felt the need to yell at me," he says, indignity coating his words.

"We looked for Malfoy for a few minutes, before happening upon the death-eater-to-be." Draco rolls his eyes at the name, however Dumbledore appears shocked at Harry's words, apparently not used to hearing such horrible names. "Snape told me, ordered really, to heal Malfoy because some student broke his wand, or something. So, I healed what I could and didn't even get a thanks or 'good job Potter' from _Severus_. I left, and ran into Ron, we decided to head back to Hermione and try and figure things out."

I nod my head along with his story, choosing now was my time to talk again. "Yeah, you guys met up with me and we brainstormed for a few minutes before we figured out what was happening." I reconsider for a moment. "Well, until _I_ figured it out. That's when Ron and Harry went in search of you, Headmaster. And I went to find Malfoy," I say, keeping my eye on Dumbledore.

A thought occurs to me and I turn to address Draco. "Where did Snape go?" I ask, but revise my question when Dumbledore clears his throat disapprovingly. " _Professor_ Snape," I say with a little more cheek than intended.

The Malfoy heir smirks at my question, giving me a bad feeling, because nothing good can come from a grinning Slytherin. "The Professor said he was going to find the little cockroach that broke his wand and was going to make them pay for what they had done. He left me, again, and I retreated to the room you found me in," Draco says, and the glint in his eye tells me that he is not going to be able to resist making some scathing comment to me. "You know, Granger, it's a good thing you stalk me, otherwise you may have never found me in that room," he drawls.

Ignoring him, I conclude the story. "Malfoy and I went to find you guys, we ran into some trouble, but we found you," I end somewhat proud. I love when everything falls into place.

Dumbledore looks deep in thought and starts absentmindedly stroking his white beard. "Now that we have the past figured out, we now must decipher the future and what it holds for Hogwarts."

* * *

/


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its wonderful characters.**

* * *

 _Ron POV_

"The blood of a Naxa," Dumbledore announces, his eyes darting up and then between us, searching for... something. Fear? Well, he isn't going to find it looking at me. I straighten my back, level my gaze at him, and offer what I hope is a reassuring smile.

I clear my throat, before asking, "And that'll fix everyone?" My tone sounds meek, even to my own ears. He merely nods his head as an answer, but there is slight skepticism in his usually bright eyes. 'If he doesn't think this'll work, then why should I?'

The room seems as if it's getting heavier, like the gravity of the situation is literally weighing the air down, making it hard to draw a full breath. 'Damn it! This is _not_ how tonight was supposed to happen' I start wringing my hands together, not because I'm nervous, but because I am growing increasingly angry. And every time I catch sight of Malfoy, the urge to jump out of my seat and strangle him, takes hold. 'Mione must have been wrong when she said that Pure-bloods would be immune to the disease, because I've been feeling on edge all night.

Speaking of Hermione, I sneak a glance at her, and frown. To those who don't know her like I do, they'd think she is deep in thought, and usually they'd be right. She is almost always thinking, but right now she is wearing a different expression. Her forehead is smooth, her eyes are downcast, and her lips are parted, all of which adds up to her being concerned. My first thought is that the concern is for Hogwarts, and it probably partly is, but then I see her eyes drift to the Slytherin in the corner, and I have to clench my fists.

"What exactly is a Naxa?" Harry asks Dumbledore, but 'Know-it-all' Hermione cuts in and answers for him.

"A Naxa has a lot in common with a Loogaroo," She says it like that should clear everything up, "Except Naxa are indigenous here, in Scotland. Naxa are decrepit creatures, that not even Hagrid could love. They were supposedly human at one point, but that hasn't been proven. And it's said that they are in league with the Devil himself, but that hasn't been proven either. They are fast, remorseless, and if you get cut by one of their talons then you're as good as dead," she says, causing me to swallow thickly, and Harry to quirk an eyebrow.

She takes a steadying breath before elaborating. "They, uh, they mark you with their talons," she bends her index finger and gestures a cutting movement with it, "and then return with, for lack of a better word, back-up."

Harry leans forward in his chair, craning his neck so that he can see Hermione. "How do they kill you?" He asks with a sick kind of interest.

"I don't know the details, but it's bad." She lowers her voice. "They sacrifice you to their master, I'm sure your imagination can come up with _something_."

"Yes, Miss Granger is correct," Dumbledore says, cutting in before Harry can ask another one of his questions. "I believe there is a Cult of them living in the Forbidden Forest, sacrificing small animals and such, but every once in a while one of Hagrid's larger, shall we call them "pets", goes missing, and I will have my suspicions it was a Naxa's doing."

'Is he mad?! Am _I_ mad? He can't really expect us to go out there and find one of these things, can he?'

"So," comes a bored, drawling voice from behind me, "you want us to go out and, what? Ask one of these things for a blood donation?" Malfoy asks, and for once I nod along with his statement, wondering the same thing.

"I would never dream of asking such a thing from you all, but...We do not have much choice," He replies, looking like the words are physically beating him down.

"Why can it never just be, 'Here's some Ibuprofen, go take a nap.' Why's it always gotta be the blood of the most fearsome creature?" Harry complains in a tired voice, and then proceeds to put his head in his hands. His behavior is so confusing tonight, that I'm not even going to try and keep up with every swing it takes.

"I, too, wish things were simpler, but alas they are not," Dumbledore says, standing up, walking to one of the many cupboard lining his office wall, and grabbing a small, brown sack.

He places it on his desk, quickly hurrying off to retrieve a book from a shelf that is near the ceiling. As the Headmaster is doing that, Malfoy decides it is his job to investigate what is inside the sack. Picking it up and opening it, he peers inside and frowns. He shakes some of the substance onto his hand, and uses a finger to sift through it, pushing it from one side of his hand to the other.

"Salt?" he asks, thoroughly confused.

"Yes," Dumbledore answers, "Salt is pure, it will help protect you from the Naxa. It will not kill them, however, it _will_ slow them down." He shuffles back to us, book in hand. "Also, this spell will freeze their movements for a few seconds, which is the way I would suggest you attain the needed blood." He leafs through a few pages of the book, eyes scanning from left to right rapidly. "Ah, yes, here it is."

He smacks his lips quietly before reading the spell aloud to us. "Congelo bestia," he says, "Can you remember that?"

"Of course," Hermione announces haughtily, before repeating it to herself quickly. "Congelo bestia, congelo bestia." She raises her voice again, and looks up. "Yup, I got it."

"Good," Dumbledore says, stepping back behind his desk again. "And before you go..." He reaches into a desk drawer and pulls out a button up, plain, gray shirt. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind."

Malfoy's usual pallor is tinged slightly pink as he snatches the offered clothing. "You just _had_ this behind your desk?" He hisses at the old wizard, who smiles in reply. He pulls on the shirt, albeit slowly, and starts buttoning it up, but his fingers fumble every few seconds, prolonging the usually simple task. He sighs in frustration at the difficulty, and the need to laugh bubbles inside of me.

'I feel no sympathy for him. If our roles were reversed, he'd laugh his bloody arse off, and he has done so on many occasions, why shouldn't I do the same?' I glance at my friends and furrow my brow. 'They'd say because it makes me no better than him, but Hermione seems able to forgive quite easily, something that I can only blame the disease for, because in no world would our Hermione Granger be friends with Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy'

Finally after what seems like an eternity, he finishes fixing the shirt to his standards, and we are ready to leave.

"Children," We turn our heads toward the man, "don't forget to look out for each other. Being enemies will not help anyone out there," Dumbledore warns as we cross the threshold of his office, officially sending us on our way. We're now on our own.

"Puzzling old man," I mutter, my eyes lingering on the closed door.

"Puzzling isn't the word I'd use," I hear Malfoy snark beside me. Slowly turning my gaze toward him, I send a death glare, something that I have perfected over my years spent with Fred and George as siblings.

Hermione picks up on the tension that's between us, and pulls me forward, looking me straight in the eyes. "Let's make sure everyone knows the spell that could save our lives," she says with a 'leave it be' look. I nod my head and go to stand next to Harry.

"Ron, what was it?" She asks, and all eyes turn to me.

I rack my brain for the answer, but turn up nothing. 'How can I not remember it?' I shake my head, "I can't remember."

Draco snorts in laughter beside me, and crosses his arms, stepping closer to Harry and I. "We only heard it a few seconds ago," he comments in a mocking voice. I start to fire back at him, but am interrupted by Hermione.

"That is enough," She berates us harshly, "Acting like a bunch of first years. This is important, so you two need to get over it and at least _pretend_ to be your age." She then takes a calming breath and turns to Malfoy, who is staring at me with hatred. "Draco, do you remember the spell?"

His look of hatred swiftly slides into one of amusement as he starts to smirk. "Congelo bestia, I believe it was."

I roll my eyes, 'Of course he knows, and that's just going to make Hermione like him more, the fact that he's smart' I rant in my head, wishing I could scream in his face, and curse him until he couldn't move anymore. Little prick deserves it.

"Ron, you hold the salt," She says, thrusting the salt bag at me. "Don't drop it." I nod my head at her, annoyed that she would think I'm so useless as to drop one of our only weapons. I've faced trolls, giant chess pieces that try and kill you, and the dark lord himself, pretty sure I can handle salt.

"Let's go, the sooner we do this, the sooner you can be rid of each other," Hermione orders and sets off down the hallway, all of us in tow behind her. 'Who put her in charge, anyway?'

"Taking orders from Granger now, are we?" Malfoy goads, sliding up beside me.

"Yeah, well, so are you," I snap back, a bit of spit flying out along side my comment.

He glares at me, but doesn't respond, pulling forward to walk beside the only person here who doesn't hate him. 'I'll take that as a win'

* * *

My legs are starting to seize up, my lungs are on fire, sweat is beading my red face, and I can't seem to draw in a full breath. We've been walking at a brisk pace for around fifteen minutes, and are almost to the forest. That's right, we haven't even made it there yet. 'Why are the Hogwart's grounds so bloody big?'

I try to focus on anything but the walking itself, hoping it will make me feel better. But when I hear Hermione and Malfoy, not only speaking, but joking with each other, I get extremely angry. They are bickering, but the way friends do. The way she and I do.

I trudge behind everyone, scuffing my feet along the dirt in what some might call a child-like manner, but what I just call 'brooding', sounds better that way.

We come up to the tree line, Hagrid's hut to our right, and form a line beside each other. I look into the forest and find it hard to suppress the fear that seeps into my mind, the doubt, the what if's. Shaking my head, I turn my eyes to the side so I can see the other's expressions.

Harry, who is directly beside me, looks excited. Like a kid on Christmas morning, but instead of gifts under a tree, it's a forest full of things that want to kill us. His emotions are all over the place tonight.

Hermione is next to him, and I can see that her face is composed into a blank, business facade. She's so put together, that I'm kind of jealous. I've always worn my feelings on my sleeve, and even under the disease and all of this pressure, she is the embodiment of serenity.

And I can't wait to see the horror on Malfoy's cowardice face. I lean forward a bit more and am surprised by what I am met with. His face is pinched in pain, but that's not what my attention is drawn to, it's drawn to the fact that he's not looking into the forest, rather at Hermione. Not straight up staring at her, more out of the corner of his eye, but I can clearly see his line of sight. 'Weird'

"I'll take lead, Harry, you're behind me, then Draco, and Ron will bring up the rear," Hermione instructs, making it sound like we're in the military and she's our commanding officer. "Ready?"

Apparently Malfoy was thinking the same thing, because he gives a mock salute when her gaze fall on him. "Yes, Ma'am," he says with a lifted eyebrow. She merely grins and spins on her heal, so that she is facing the forest, same as the rest of us.

'Here we go'


	10. Chapter 10

-Hermione POV-

Twigs and insects alike crunch under our heals as we trudge through the woods at a steady pace. The ground is uneven and I'm scared someone's going to twist an ankle, in fact, I've almost done that very thing twice now, leading to the twinge of pain that shoots up my leg with every step.

The moon disappeared behind the towering trees long ago, but streams from it settle at consistent enough intervals that it's possible to see. But along with the ability to see, the light also casts shadows that play with the mind. Giant spider legs seem to creep from under every tree, monsters looming above us silently, watching us without our knowledge.

'This is idiotic', I think, actively attempting to tune out the back and forth taunts from behind me that seems to echo about the forest, announcing our exact location to the creatures skittering about just outside our line of vision.

"Scum!"

"Snob!"

"Uncultured swine!"

"Pompous ass!"

A thin branch thwacks into my face, causing me to stumble for a moment. It leaves a hot, stinging sensation where it had hit and I heave a sigh. Spinning on my heel, I face Ron and Draco who are less than a foot apart and look close to coming to physical blows.

"Shut up!" I stage-whisper, my wide, unbelieving eyes darting between them.

Draco gives me a dark look before scoffing and slowing down, his legs lazily swinging in front of him as he haughtily picks underneath his nails.

Ron kicks the dirt and grumbles a bit, crossing his arms and speeding up next to Harry, who seems to be the only other person paying attention to our surroundings.

With those two finally shutting up, I strain my ears to hear something, _anything_ that could give us a warning that we are not alone. A twig snapping or a leaf crunching, the rustling of leaves as something rushes passed them.

We continue on a little more cautiously, wands at the ready as we creep along in deafening silence. A rock of ever growing size seems to have taken up residence in my stomach and I keep having to swallow the urge to puke.

I hear nothing but Ron's heaving breaths and our soft footsteps on the forest floor that rings in my ears, until a buzzing flits by my ear. My hand shoots up to cover my ear, but the buzzing is still there, pressing closer, goosebumps rise on my skin and my neck prickles. I can feel the vibration of it, and I bat my hand wildly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, rushing to my side and gaping at me.

"Bloody hell," I hear Ron say from a few feet back along with footsteps getting closer.

"Don't move," Draco reaches up to where my hand is clamped over my ear. The buzzing becomes erratic and my head lowers so my chin is almost touching my collarbone and I squeeze my eyes shut.

And then it s gone.

I look up, flipping stray strands out of my face.

It's the size of an egg and has too many legs to count that are wriggling and writhing in the air. Draco drops it to the ground and stomps on it, the crack filling me with a sick, unearned sense of triumph.

It wasn't the insect's fault it got caught in my hair.

Draco looks at me and covers up laughter with coughing, his eyes holding mine. I resist the urge to punch him, and am about to tell him to cut it out, when the sound of something large moving behind me has all of us getting down, wands held in a white-knuckle grip.

My heart attempts to break out of my chest, thrashing and beating against my ribs. I ignore that, and scan the darkness with my peripheral vision.

We sit there, apprehension choking me, until Ron stands up and swipes a sleeve under his nose. "We gotta keep going, I don't wanna be out here any longer than we gotta be."

Rising to my full height, my knees creak and my ankle twinges, I finally understand how my Nan feels.

We move at a brisker pace, but stop not much later after Ron trips and twists his ankle. Great, if only someone could have predicted that.

I check on him and he offers a thumbs and the promise that he'll be ready to move in a minute. Usually I would insist he sit and rest until he was sure he was okay, but given our current situation, he has two minutes.

Harry crouches next to him and the two begin speaking in low tones. I shrug and move to locate Draco.

I find him standing by the edge of the small clearing we are paused in. He's leaning against a large, very old looking tree, but doesn't look as relaxed as his posture suggests.

He hears me coming and turns his head in my direction. A smile breaks out on his face. That's right a _smile_ , not a smirk.

"You good?" I ask, letting my eyes drift to where he was looking.

The deeper we get into the forest the darker and more silent it gets, which isn't worrisome in the slightest.

"Buzzzzz," he grumbles in response.

I bite the inside of my cheek, but I can't help smiling at the jab.

"I'll give you that one," I say. "But only because it was funny, don't go thinking you can get away with that kind of stuff still."

His smile drops slightly and he looks back into the forest that has become a void filled with our most twisted imaginations.

A moment of silence passes.

"You?"

I feel my lips tug up at the corners. "I'm alright, just a little worried." I glance back to where Ron and Harry are, but can t see them due to some foliage and boulders. "I mean we have been out here for a good half hour and haven't seen as much as a rabbit, let alone a Naxa."

He nods his head and purses his lips. "I noticed that too," he wipes a hand over his mouth. "But if we re lucky, we-"

A scream rings in the air. Our wands are out and pointed at the place where the scream resonated from. We share a quick look before running to it.

Ron sits clutching his forearm, Harry is getting to his feet, a line of blood slipping down his face from his hairline.

My stomach drops.

"What happened?" I ask, fearing I already know the answer.

Ron draws in a breath and I take off my cardigan, kneeling in front of him as I wrap it around the wound.

"It was like some-some kind of creature. It came outta nowhere and clawed me and then just-then just left."

'A Naxa', I conclude dreadfully.

Harry stumbles over to us and I motion for him to help me heave Ron to his feet.

"We need to leave," I say, pulling Ron's weight up and wrapping his arm over my neck with Harry doing the same on his other side. "Now."

"What about the blood?" Draco asks, pulling the vile out of his pocket and flashing it in front of us as if it's supposed to change our minds about leaving this very second.

"Forget about the stupid blood, if we don't leave, Ron will surely be..." I trail off, shooting a grave look at Draco.

He looks as though he's going to argue, but doesn't say a word and readies his wand, slipping the vile back into his pocket.

"I hope you're happy about your decision, Granger, because with him marked, he s the perfect ba-" I don t let him finish his sentence, knowing it may ruin the small amount of progress we've made.

"I am, now let's go."

We shuffle awkwardly, slowly making our way back to the school. The air is humid and suffocating in the forest, heat shoving its way down your throat whether you want it to or not. My usually wild hair, is matted down with sweat and I wipe at my forehead and upper lip every few seconds.

We stop for a moment, giving Ron a much needed break, and that's when I hear the chanting.

I'm not sure at first, but the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a sick feeling claws its way up my throat. It could be the wind or my imagination, but then it gets louder.

"Occidere eos. Omnes interficere. Occidere eos. Omnes interficere." It gets loud enough that the others can hear it, and how I wish to go back to the eerily silent forest.

The chanting sounds like it's right in front of us, but I can't see anything.

My eyes are darting around, but I can only catch glimpses of them in the blackness.

"Lumos," Draco whispers and the tip of his wand glows bright, it's light revealing that something is towering mere inches in front of him. Its bones can be seen jutting out of its skin at the abdomen which is eye level with Draco. Gray skin hangs loosely from its body and it wears a necklace made of teeth, some I terrifyingly recognize as human molars.

Bile rises in my throat at the sight of the Naxa.

I can't get off a warning before the creature swipes at Draco with its talons, but he ducks and rolls out of the way, aiming his wand directly at its misshapen head, he screams "Congelo bestia!"

The thing snarls and bares it rotting teeth that look like they were from a plethora of other creatures and had been roughly shoved into its awaiting gums.

It raises its long, grotesque arm and starts to bring it down where Draco is, but before it can do that it freezes and I release a harsh breath.

"Draco!" Ron screams, and Draco's whips around and is immediately sent flying by another Naxa. He hits a nearby tree with a thud and yelp.

"Congelo bestia!" I try, but the thing predicted this so it jumps out of the way and my spell hits the already frozen one.

Ron quickly pushes himself to his feet and stuff his hand into his pocket, pulling out the bag of salt, he pours some into his shaking hand, some of it missing and fluttering to the ground.

He throws it with perfect aim and hits the thing in the face.

"Take that, you ugly bastard!" he yells, reaching in for more as the Naxa hisses and makes a hasty retreat from the immediate area.

Harry sprints forward and helps a groaning Draco out of the dirt. "You alright, man?" Harry asks, his eyebrows drawn together as he brushes some dirt off of Draco's shoulders.

Draco nods looking paler than usual, he touches the edge of his sleeve where it's ripped half way up his arm. "Damn," he says despondently. "I just got this."

"Guys," I motion to the still frozen, seven-foot Naxa. "We don t know how much longer-"

"Right, Mal-um, Draco," Harry awkwardly says, opening his hand for the vile which Draco happily gives to him.

Harry hesitantly approaches the beast. "You sure it's...?" He looks back at us for reassurance. I nod along with Draco and Ron.

He jabs the medium sized vile into the creatures forearm where a prominent vein sat awaiting. We watch as the royal blue blood floods the vile. It rushes in and the vile is quickly full.

Harry seals the vile with a rubber cap and holds it securely in his hand.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Draco quips breathlessly.

I laugh and to my surprise so does Harry and even Ron.

"We better get back to the castle quickly. Who knows what state it's in," I say.

The others nod their heads and we dash to the castle, antidote in hand.

'Maybe this disease will be resolved tonight?' I think hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of its wonderful characters.

-Draco POV-

We are half way to the castle when i am hit with a searing pain in my lower back. I gasp at the sudden feeling and reach my hand back to the injured area. 'Please don't be bad.' I hope as i draw my hand back and look at it. I can barely see in the darkness, but i can make out the slick, wet feeling of blood. 'Bloody hell.' I think and then start to laugh. 'Bloody hell. Bloody. Like my blood.' I try to contain my hysteria, but ultimately fail.  
I slow down and let Ron and Harry walk ahead of me. They give me questioning glances at my laughing. 'Great, I've finally lost it.' After a few more minutes i get myself under control, but to late because now Hermione is standing right next to me, staring at my face like I've gone mad. 'Which i probably have.'  
"Granger." I say of greeting. "Now we're back to last names?" She asks. "Damn straight." I answer. She gives me a wide eyed, hurt look. I look at her face and smile. "Kidding." I say smirking at her flash of anger. She slaps my arm. "Such a jerk. You'll pay for that." She says threateningly, but i can see she's smiling. Her smile takes my pain away for a short second. It's like the rest of the world fades out and her face is in perfect focus. "Hermione Granger I-" I start, but trip on an uneven piece of earth and end up face planting. "Gah." I groan as i try to push myself up. "Draco!" I hear her shout and the next second she is lightly pressing me back down onto the ground, shoving my face into the dirt. I feel her hands pull the back of my shirt up. "When did this happen?" She demands, as she runs her hands up and down my spine checking for fractures. "Refbmer bhern daht-" "Hold on, i can't hear you." She guides me so that i am resting on my side. I spit out some of the dirt that had collected in my mouth when i was trying to talk. "I said. Remember when that Naxa threw me into the tree?" Her eyes go wide in realization. "I thought you were okay. I'm so sorry Draco." She says tears starting to well up in her beautiful eyes. "It's not your fault." I say attempting to calm her down. She grabs my hand and we sit like that for an eternity, but that time ends to quickly and i am already missing the warmth of her hand in mine. "Let's get back to the castle." She says as she helps me up. "Alright." I say, because i feel like i should say something.

-Hermione POV-

"Let's get back to the castle." I say, carefully helping him off of the ground. "Alright." He says, and I feel like he is disappointed. I feel a bit let down too. It just felt right when my hand was in his hand, like it was meant to be. Now, I'm not a romantic, but I can't help feeling flustered whenever I'm around him and a longing to just run away with him.  
'Focus on the task at hand Hermione. You can dwell on Draco later.' We walk in silence, finally catching up to Ron and Harry. "Where you guys been?" Ron interrogates us. "We were just, um, uh..." I trail off, not having a lie ready. "I tripped and got caught in some ambagesque weed, Hermione helped me out of it. And thanks a _ton_ for your help." Draco replies coolly, the lie flowing perfectly from his lips. Ron shrugs and accepts the lie. "Best be getting the blood back to Dumbledore, eh?" He declares and we all enter into Hogwarts. The moment we pass the threshold, we all have the urge to just spin around and find an alternate route. There is at least four separate fights going on. Crabbe and Goyle are yelling crude names at Neville who, surprisingly, is yelling back. Ginny is clawing at a Ravenclaw girls face. Looney Luna is holding two Hufflepuff boys at bay, she is standing in between them staring into space. She is preventing a physical fight amongst them weather she knows it or not. Fred and George rush up to us and stop to catch their breath. "Dumbledore sent us to escort you safely to his office." They say in unison. "Then lead on." I state with a swipe of the hand. They share identical grins and start pushing through people, grabbing Ginny by the arm and pulling her to the hallway kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" She shouts as she pulls roughly at her entrapped arm. Fred, who is currently holding her, looks at us for help. "I'll watch her." Harry offers, stepping up to them. Fred lets go and claps Harry on the shoulder. "Thanks mate." "No problem." Harry says as he and Ginny head back towards the fighting. We all stare at their backs for a moment before Ron announces what we are all thinking. "That's not going to end well." Resounding murmurs of agreement fill the hallway. "Should we go? I think we should go." Draco suggests. George and Fred looks at him like they are just now realizing he is with us. "What's _he_ doing here?" They ask together. The question isn't directed at anyone in particular so i take the chance to answer. "He's helping us. Has been the entire time." I express defensively. They both put their hands up in mock surrender.  
"Calm down. We get it, you fancy him." George says smiling. I feel heat rush to my face and glare at the two pranksters. "I do not... And even if I did that would have nothing to do with anything." I stutter. They smirk like they know something i don't. 'Highly unlikely.' "Onward!" They shout happily. I roll my eyes and fall into step behind them. Draco and I walk next to each other, which we've been doing a lot lately. 'I shouldn't do this. i shouldn't do this. I shouldn't do this.' But, of course i do it anyway, they don't call me 'The greatest witch of my age' for me saying 'Naw, I'll just play it safe and let someone else do it 'cause I'm scared.' I reach my hand out and grab Draco's. I feel him flinch at first and then his hand relaxes and before i know it we are walking hand- in- hand. My heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it will burst out of my chest. Although i know medically speaking that is impossible, it doesn't lessen the fear. I look at him and can see that he is feeling the same way as me. "Hey!" I draw my hand back quickly at the sudden voice of Samuel Tucker, for the second time this night he interrupts me and Draco. "STUPEFY!" He shouts.  
His wand directed at me. I feel it hit me square in the chest and I fly backwards and hit into the wall. I must have hit my head because I can't move, so i am stuck watching things unfold in front of me. I see this time Samuel brought friends. Fred and George are dueling with Tuckers friends, while Ron is dueling with Tucker himself. 'Wait, where is Draco?' "Fraternity with the enemy, Malfoy?' "It's fraternizing, dumbass" 'There he is.' I feel a hand grab me and drag me away from fight, and towards Dumbledore's office. "Wake up Granger." He says playfully, but with a hint of worry lacing his words. "Stop callin' me tha'" I slur. 'Yup. Definitely a head wound.' I must have passed out because the next thing i know i hear Draco uttering Dumbledore's password. "Lemon Drop." He says between harsh breaths. The door spins open and he carries me in. 'Carries? When did he start doing that?' I feel him gently set me down on a small couch in the corner of the office, he then proceeds to run his hands over my scalp, no doubt looking for wounds. "Ah, I see you made it back. Do you have the blood?" I hear the easily identifiable voice of Dumbledore ask. There is a shuffling noise beside me. "Here." Draco says shortly and with anger. "We need someone to escort us to medical. Hermione isn't with it anymore and I'm not sure how much longer i can remain standing on adrenaline alone." He snaps at Dumbledore, who sighs in response. "Were you or were you not with Fred and George Weasley on the way here?" Dumbledore questions. "NO! I don't want them, I want a teacher. Someone who will make sure we get there safely. Know anyone like that?" Draco demands. "Yes, I believe i do. One moment." I squint my eyes open and see Dumbledore walk to his bird Fawkes and whisper something, at which point the bird takes off out the ajar door. "It should only be a few moments." And so we wait, I doze in and out of consciousness. It seems like hours pass before the door opens to reveal a familiar face. One I trust. Right before I fall unconsciousness i hear Draco. "Great, _just_ who i wanted." He grumbles sadly. I just smile as i fade out into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of its wonderful characters

"Were you or were you not with Fred and George Weasley on the way here?" Dumbledore questions. "NO! I don't want them, I want a teacher. Someone who will make sure we get there safely. Know anyone like that?" Draco demands. "Yes, I believe i do. One moment." I squint my eyes open and see Dumbledore walk to his bird Fawkes and whisper something, at which point the bird takes off out the ajar door. "It should only be a few moments." And so we wait, I doze in and out of consciousness. It seems like hours pass before the door opens to reveal a familiar face. One I trust. Right before I fall unconsciousness i hear Draco. "Great, _just_ who i wanted." He grumbles sadly. I just smile as i fade out into the darkness.

-Draco POV-

I sit there, my back rippling with pain as we wait for this teacher to show up and escort us to medical. I am absentmindedly running my fingers through Hermione's hair. Dumbledore's office door opens and i roll my eyes. Professor R.J. Lupin stands there wringing his hands nervously. "Great, _just_ who I wanted." I grumble.  
"Is she alright?" He asks, kneeling down in front of her and pushing her hair out of her face. "Love, can you please wake up?" He lightly rouses her. Her eyes flutter open and she sighs and smiles. "Hello Professor Lupin." She greets, sitting up from her position of laying on me. He returns the smile warmly.  
"I am going to get you to the infirmary safely." His eyes flick to me. " _Both_ of you." He then spins around to address Dumbledore. "It's a mess out there, kids are getting seriously injured. Do you have the blood?" He questions, his eyes showing the graveness of the situation. Dumbledore nods once. "I do."  
"Good. Good. Get it to Snape as soon as you can manage. I hear he is in the astronomy tower, be careful Albus." Lupin orders, making extreme eye contact with Dumbledore. "We don't want you dying and falling off the edge or something." A silence descends on us, until Lupin once again spins on his heal and faces us. He claps his hands and smiles encouragingly. "And off we are. Hermione, Draco." We all timidly walk out of the office, Lupin in the lead with me helping Hermione stay vertical.  
We walk quietly and quickly, every once in a while we will hear someone yell or scream. When that happens Lupin stops walking and faces the direction it came from. I can tell he wants to help all of those students who are screaming, but he then looks at me and Hermione and shakes it off. Continuing with his job of getting us help. Black dots are dancing in front of my eyes, i try to blink them away, but it just makes it worse. I can feel a sweat break out on my forehead and upper lip.  
'Not good.' Is all i can think as i stumble. I would have hit the cold, hard ground if it weren't for Lupin's hands which grabbed me and Hermione just before i fell. "Get your hands off of me, Half-Breed!" I shout at him, he looks stunned but doesn't let go. He guides me to the ground and picks Hermione up bridal style. I huff angrily and hide my face behind my hands. I sit like that for a minute, composing myself. 'A Malfoy never shows weakness.' I remind myself.  
I look up at Lupin and find that i can't look at him without feeling guilty. 'Weird. I've never felt guilty about calling someone something that they are.'  
"Look, I'm... I'm sorry for calling you that." I awkwardly apologize, peering at him through my hair which has fallen in my face. His face is blank for a moment, but he then smiles. "Quite alright." He responds. I am shocked that actually worked. I'm snapped out of my shock by Lupin calling my name. "Draco? Can you stand?" He inquires, repositioning Hermione in his arms. I get onto my unsteady feet, swaying slightly and using the wall for support. "Hold onto my arm for balance. We need to get you two to the hospital, now." I do as he says, getting a good grip on his arm right at the crook of the elbow.  
He starts out walking slowly, but quicken his pace when he glances at my contorted face. I'm finding it more and more difficult to put one foot in front of the other. 'Funny, you never really think about how hard it is to walk until you can't properly do it.' I muse, using my thoughts to distance myself from the searing pain that is assaulting my body. Usually pain comes in waves, but not this time. This time it is constant, unrelenting pain that is bringing me to tears.  
"Just a bit more, don't give up on me." Lupin encourages. 'He seems to do that a lot. I guess he's not as bad as i originally assumed he was. Plus, he seems to care for Hermione in a fatherly way.' All of the sudden i feel like i am going to be sick. I stop walking, tugging my hand out of Lupin's arm frantically. "'m gonna be sick." I manage to say before falling to my knees and heaving onto the ground. Pain explodes from my stomach and head. Heaves rack my bent over frame. It seems to go on forever, not an ending in sight. Hot tears are now freely streaming down my face and broken sobs escape my lips. "Please make-" More vomit comes up.  
"-Make it stop." I finish my sentence. Lupin's hand is rubbing soothing circle on my back. "It's alright. It's almost over. Better out than in." He murmurs.  
After a few minutes the heaves subside and i slouch against the wall. I spit out the vile taste, trying to relax my tensed muscles. "I know you don't want to move, but we must." He says, this time kneeling in front of me. I nod my head, but immediately stop when it sends shooting pain through my skull. "Okay, sorry." I say, while standing up slowly. "No need to be sorry, wasn't your fault." He replies kindly. He picks Hermione back up and we start moving again.  
After 745 seconds, I've been counting, I finally see the hospital. I start to laugh, relief flooding every fiber of my being. Lupin walks us in, well more like drags me in since i can barely move. He then calls to Madam Pomfrey. He sets Hermione down in a cot and i roll into the one next to her. I hear Madam Pomfrey gasp at the sight of us. 'Yeah, we're a real mess.' She first checks over Hermione since she's the one that is unconscious.  
I keep myself awake so i can hear if Hermione will be okay. Pomfrey gives her some potion and then bustles over to me. "Oh Deary, you do not look to well."  
She says. " _Really?_ I hadn't noticed." I snark back, but receive a warning look from Lupin. She starts taking off what little shirt i have left, i feel myself drifting. "How's Hermione?" I ask, needing to know before i lose consciousness. "She may have some memory issues for a little bit after regaining consciousness, but will ultimately be alright" After i hear that i let myself go into oblivion, a smile on my face.

 **Three days later...**

 _'Hey Hermione, see you after class.' She smiles shyly and then looks back at her books. Her eyes scanning the pages, her beautiful brown eyes that i lose myself in sometimes. 'So want to get some lunch?' She nods her head, pulling her heavy bag up onto her shoulder. I laugh at her struggling under the weight._  
 _'What?' She asks. I stretch out my arm and pull the bag onto my shoulder. 'You're adorable when you... Well when you do anything.' I laugh and she laughs too._  
 _We sit under a tree eating glup wobbler, smiling at each other. I swallow my bite and start to speak. 'Hermione Granger I...' She looks at me expectantly_.

"CRASH!" My eyes snap open and I sit upright. "Oh, sorry did i wake you?" A small Ravenclaw boys asks frightened. I nod my head. "Sorry." He then runs off. I hear a chuckle to my right, i turn my head and smile. "You scared the hell out of him." She laughs. "You okay?" I ask, laying back down but keeping my eyes on her. "Sure am, Malfoy." She answers. "Now we're back to last names?" I ask, echoing her words from the night we came back into the castle. "Damn straight." I give a mock hurt look and scoff. Her grin grows. "Just kidding." She giggles. "I believe i only said 'Kidding' not 'Just kidding'" I correct with a wave of my finger. "Shut up and kiss me, Malfoy." She demands. I lean over and plant my lips on hers. I feel the adrenaline rushing through my system.  
'I'm kissing Granger.' I excitedly think. We slowly pull back, her eyes closed with a look of complete bliss on her face. I lick my lips, a residue of her lip gloss still on them. 'Cherry.' She opens her eyes and gazes at me. "So, what happened? I don't hear anyone dying." I ask her.  
"Well, Professor Lupin dropped us off here, or at least that's what he said, and then went to find Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore gave Snape the blood and Snape made the remedy. Lupin ran it back here where Madam Pomfrey administered it to everyone. It took about four hours to take full affect, but once it did everyone was back to normal. That was three days ago, classes are supposed to resume in two days." She informs me. I nod my head along, showing i am in fact listening. "And what? You've been by my bedside _all_ that time?" I ask, laughing at the idea. "Yup." She answers. "Really? Why?" I question. "Well, Draco... I like you, a lot." She replies shyly. I smile brightly. "I like you too." She grabs my hand, just like back in the hallway days ago. "Oh, i uh, stole you some chocolate pudding. Here." She says, placing a pudding cup on my lap.  
I open it and scoops some into my mouth. "Mmm. So good. Amazing." I exaggerate, licking the already empty spoon a couple of times to show my fondness for the food. "Idiot." She giggles, scooting her chair closer to my bed and resting her head on my shoulder. 'So, in retrospect not a bad couple of days.' I turn to her and whisper. "Hermione Granger I..."

 **The End.**

 **Please comment what you thought :)**


End file.
